My 7th year at Hogwarts
by Potterlover13yay
Summary: Lily. James. Marlene. Snape. Alice. Mary. Tanya. Remus. Sirus. Peter. Frank. Emmeline. Dorcas. Hestia. Benjy. Gideon and Fabian and many more. Their seventh year at Hogwarts, or out in the wizarding world was life changing. Lovers, friends, families, enemies and strangers will change, making this year hugely significant.
1. Chapter 1

Dringggggggg. Silence. Bang. Shouting. Crying. I snuggled once more into my comfy, inviting bed, angrily stuffing a large pillow on my head. Oh, how I wanted to sleep… Sadly my wishes were not granted as my mom stomped in, her dazzling red hair flowing behind her. I lifted my head wearily from my bed and was not surprised to see her launching into a long, dragging, hard to understand speech.

"You'relateforthefirstdayofschoolIcantbelieveyouyouhavesomuchtodothisisreallyannoyingyoupromisedmeyouwouldwakeupontimeIdon'tknowhowyou'regoingtogettoschoolifyoumissthetrain!"She shouted at me, obviously expecting an answer I wasn't ready to give. To tell the truth, I had kind of zoned out at the I can't believe you part. I turned and looked at my alarm clock. I was suddenly wide awake.

"Oh _bugger_!" I swore. It was 10:50 and the train left at eleven! I had 10 minutes to prepare my things and apparate to the station! My mom, seeing that I had finally gotten the message, left the room. I launched myself out of bed and sent all my things in my trunk. There was a lot of anxious swearing in those 5 minutes as I couldn't get my trunk to close. I pulled on the first clothes I found in my closet, brushed my hair and ran downstairs to eat downstairs. Looks like there wouldn't be any time to be spent on making my glamorous comeback with a stylish outfit and some makeup. Nope, no time for that. I apparated to the station and ran through the barrier. I had gone through this barrier 7 times now and it still amazed me every time. I still remember the 1rst time:

I looked around for the platform nine and three quarters, not exactly sure where to go. Severus had told me to just run into the barrier between nine and ten but I didn't feel so sure now. I actually ended up running into the barrier between the platforms eight and nine and of course it hadn't worked. I had already felt tears coming to my eyes, I knew I looked like a fool, standing there with my owl and my confused parents behind me. Then a hand helped me up. I looked up to see who my saviour was and was hit by a cute, tan boy with dazzling hazel eyes and very messy hair. He smiled a gleaming smile and softly spoke:

"You're here for Hogwarts, aren't you?"

Mesmerized, I nodded slowly, taking in the situation. This boy was a _wizard_. He was the only wizard I had seen with exception of Severus. He then proceeded to tell me that I had run in the wrong barrier and showed me the real one. The only thing I could do was nod and mumble thank you's. I started walking toward the barrier when I realized something felt different. I played with a strand of my hair when I gasped in shock. My hair was yellow. YELLOW! I started hyperventilating, I looked behind me to see if the nice boy was able to help me. I saw him laughing so much, my temper flared up and my blood boiled.

"Turn it back red. NOW." I all but shouted

Still laughing, he raised his wand and muttered a spell I didn't recognize. I felt my hair and realized he had turned it violet now! Behind him appeared another boy looking about the same age with curly, shoulder length hair and arrogance radiating off him, a trait I despised.

"That was bloody brilliant!" he remarked

The nice boy now turned evil turned to him and they smiled and introduced themselves. Their names were James and Sirius. Forgotten, I walked away trying to find Severus so he could reverse that horrible spell.

I cringed at the memory, reliving it. Then I realized I was still very late, and rushed to the Hogwarts Express. I dashed in just as the doors were closing and set off to find my group of best friends. I opened compartment after compartment, sometimes falling on people I didn't want to see, notably a compartment of wannabe "death eaters" aka Mulciber, Nott, Lestrange, Malfoy, Black (Bellatrix) and Severus. I should call him Snape now, just like his horrible friends. He's chosen his path and I've chosen mine. I had run out of that compartment like I was being chased by a rabid dog, I didn't want to hear them calling me a mudblood and so many other names. I eventually found the compartment with my best friends : Alice Prewett, Mary Macdonald, Marlene Mckinnon and Tanya Shafiq. They all looked up and sighed with relief.

"Finally Lily! I thought you had missed the train!" exclaimed Alice

"It was about time! I was scared you had been dragged off by Mulciber and his friends!" sighed Tanya

"Did you see how Shelby Brown changed? I'm sure she's taking a potion, you can't just become that hot over the summer." reported Mary

"Did you finish the Transfiguration essay?" asked Marlene

Of all the questions, Marlene's was definitely the easiest so I told her that yes, I had finished it last night. Marlene looked scandalized, she does all her homework on the first week of summer vacation. Alice, interpreting her gaze, punched her lightly in the shoulder, saying:

"Oh come on Marlene. Loosen up a little, we're in 7th year now!"

"Exactly! The NEWTs are coming up!" exclaimed Marlene

My insides squirmed, if the OWLs had meant weeks of packed revision and stress, what would the NEWTs be like?

"That's at the end of the year, we've got time." reminded Tanya

"If you keep being like this, you're going to get even more uptight than Lily!" retorted Mary

"Hey! I'm not that uptight!" I whined

"Sure you're uptight Lily! But that's how we like you!" said Alice

Mollified, I sat down and we talked about our summers until Mary saw something poking out my bag.

"OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Mary shouted

We all turned our heads away from our game of Exploding Snap, staring at Lily.

"Someone's made our Lily HEADGIRL! Mary exclaimed

There was a chorus of no's and why didn't you tell me's and I knew it's.

"Oh right… I had forgotten." I said, blushing

"Forgotten something like being headgirl!" gaped Marlene

"Sorry if you wanted it Marlene, I know it's a mistake, Dumbledore should certainly have picked you" I hesitated, not having prepared myself for this.

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine! I'm happy for you!" said Marlene, but her tone sounded false. I was about to inquire further when Alice chimed in:

"Wait a minute. You get private dormitories with the headboy! Who's headboy?"

"How could we not have thought of that!" exclaimed Tanya

"What if it's someone like Mulciber?" I worried

"What if it's someone really hot!" said Mary dreamily

"Don't worry, nobody in the right mind would make Mulciber or any of his nasty friends headboy." reassured Marlene.

"I really hope it's Remus, he's so nice" I said

"Ohhh someone has a crush," said Mary slyly

I rolled my eyes, Remus and I were just friends. He was the nicest of the Marauders.

"Ugh but if all the Marauders hang out in the dormitory if Remus is headboy?" said Tanya

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'd like to have Sirius Black in my dormitory anytime." giggled Mary

"I really hope not, I don't want to give Black and Potter an excuse to pull a on me." I mumbled

"Oh come on Lily, they've calmed down since fifth year." said Alice

"Ohhh what if Amos Diggory's headboy?" chimed in Tanya

At this point everybody, even Marlene, who claimed she was above this boy nonsense giggled. Amos Diggory was a very good looking guy in our year.

"I still think Sirius Black is hotter" argued Mary

"No way Amos is the best!" I exclaimed

"Potter ist sooo the hottest. Think of those abbs…" said Tanya

"Potter may be fit but his personality ruins it all" I sniffed

"How would you know, you haven't spoken to him in ages!" said Alice

"I KNOW! Let's do a list off the hottest guys in our year!" shouted Mary

The look on Marlene's face went from scared to terrified.

"Ummm Lily? Don't you have a meeting to go to?" she said desperately

"Meeting… Why? Oh yeah the head's meeting… Oh no I'm going to be late!" I said anxiously. I grabbed my badge and rushed out of the room, still wondering who the headboy was.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Mcdonald

I looked out the window, daydreaming as the heavy rain poured down, making me feel nice and cozy in the warm train. I looked around my compartment: The girls were either pouring over magazines like _Witch Weekly_ or sleeping. Lily was still at her head's meeting. If Dumbledore made me headgirl, I would definitely refuse, that's way too much responsibility I'm not ready for. Sure, it has its perks, I mean Lily has told me all about the wonderful bathrooms and the baths with thousands of jets. What she doesn't know is that Amos Diggory has been telling me the passwords since he became prefect in 5th year. The only girls who actually had a shot at becoming headgirl this year were Lily and Marlene. I'm happy that Lily's got it, but I know for a fact that Marlene really wanted to become headgirl too. I gaze up at my closest friend, the one I've known since the first day of Hogwarts and she smiles back, looking up from Tanya's essay she's proofreading. I can't but remember how everything began, how this group came together.

Marlene and I met in the train:

I was marching confidently, looking through a few compartments, trying to find my set of future best friends. My brother had told me that the people you sat next to in the train usually became your best friends. I was confident it would not take long to make friends here, even as a first year, I wasn't scared. I finally found a compartment with two girls and a boy:

One had pale skin and dark curly hair I immediately became jealous of. One was Marlene, who had sleek blond hair pulled back into a ponytail reading a book about Quidditch. The boy was pale, had light brown hair that was almost gray. He honestly looked quite peaky and very, very nervous. People who got stressed in situations like this always confused me, everything always turns out fine and they've just wasted hours of their lives stressing and they'll have gray hair earlier! Anyway, I sat down beside the girl that I would soon know to be Marlene and introduced myself brightly:

"Hey guys, my name's Mary! What are yours?"

The girl with amazing black hair looked up and said:

"Uh… Hi. My Mum said I had specific people to sit next to on the train… Are you guys Preston Nott, Druella Black and Narcissa? Druella is my cousin, the last time I saw her was years ago. Do you guys know where my sister Narcissa is? She was supposed to show me where to go" she babbled

Since I had discovered I was a witch only a few days ago, I was surprised to see Marlene stiffen. Did she know something about those people I didn't?

"So what's your name?" I asked tentatively to the girl with awesome hair

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black." She answered

She then asked us what our names were. When she heard Marlene's last name, Mckinnon, she nodded appreciatively but when she heard mine and Remus's she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"What's your blood status?" she asked us.

"Ummmm… Well my parents are muggles." I said, suddenly nervous.

"I'm a half blood." said Remus wearily

"My Mum says I shouldn't talk to people like you guys." she retorted

I wasn't shocked, I knew from my parents how the Black family worked. It was just surprising to see someone my age say something mean like that.

"Hey, you shouldn't be saying that, we're not any better than them." I replied, thinking about

Bellatrix was about to respond when a 5th year opened our compartment. He was tall, intimidating and had sleek, shoulder length, almost white blonde hair. I automatically knew who he was. He was a Malfoy. My parents had told me to stay away from them. Luckily, he didn't pay any attention to me and called:

"Bellatrix, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be talking to this filth! Now get over here, I have some people you'd like to meet."

Bellatrix rose from her seat and joined Malfoy, casting a last, fleeting glance at me. I looked away. After the pair left, Marlene narrowed her eyes.

"Looks like some people only care about your blood status here. Don't worry guys, it doesn't matter to most people. You're probably better at magic than them." she said firmly.

I was ecstatic when I was sorted into Gryffindor, I wasn't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, not nice enough to be in Hufflepuff and being in Slytherin would have been a nightmare! In my dormitory there was Tanya, Alice and Lily. Lily had been upset because she wasn't in the same house as her friend Severus. I had seen him in the Great Hall and knew already he was shady. The next day we all went down to breakfast together, on our path to becoming best friends.

I smiled at the memory. Despite what some people say, I can be pretty sensitive. I rummaged through my trunk to find the new robes I had bought when I fell on something that made me cringe. Ugh. I can't believe I had forgotten to take out this picture. It was a picture of my ex who cheated on me last year. His name was Benjamin Baker. I ripped it up. Alice saw me and guessed who was in this teared-up picture. We spent some time happily abusing Benjamin when Lily came exploding in.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice Prewett

I looked up from my copy of _Witch Weekly_ which had a very interesting article about whether wizard robes should be worn everywhere or just at school/work. I personally think that we should wear them all the time, we've been doing that forever. I'm a pureblood so my parents are both wizards . My dad's an Auror and my Mum's runs a little beauty shop in Diagon Alley. This means that they wear wizard robes all the time, and so do I. Sometimes I try wearing only muggle clothes over the summer but I definitely think robes are more comfortable. Anyway, I looked up and saw Lily run in, almost crashing into our table, I immediately lunged to keep my stuff from breaking, only Tanya did that too, so we ended up crashing into each other.

"Owwww" I winced, rubbing my head

Lily looked appropriately abashed for having caused such mayhem but started talking immediately.

"Guys! Guess who's headboy?" shouted Lily

I rolled my eyes. When Lily gets excited, she gets loud. Very loud. Unfortunately, nobody seems interested in my opinion for they all turn to Lily eagerly.

"So I was running to make the head's meeting on time when I ran into Remus and Black.

"The headboy's Remus?" I interrupted

Four pairs of eyes stared at me angrily.

"Hey, I was just guessing!" I said defensively

"No, the headboy's Frank Longbottom!" Lily exclaimed

My insides freeze and I have to force myself to breathe. Frank's headboy? No way. Not that he wouldn't be the best headboy in the world, not that he wouldn't do amazing changes to the school. But still, Frank Longbottom would have private dormitories with Lily. They would see each other all the time… I have to tell you something: Lily's probably the prettiest one here. She'll go on about being a mudblood, being tiny and short, how we're all more beautiful but she is. Mary dates the most guys here because she tries to be beautiful, she puts work into it. Heck, she spends almost an hour in the bathroom every day putting on makeup and stuff. Lily achieves that beauty without even trying! If you want proof, just look at James Potter. She believes he asked her out so many times in 4th and 5th year just to spite her, but James actually really liked her. I can only imagine what will happen if she and Frank become so close. What guy wouldn't fall in love with her. Lily interrupts my train of thought by bursting out laughing. The other girls laugh too.

"Oh my gosh Alice, you should've seen your face!" exclaims Tanya between laughs

"Priceless." chortles Mary

"Alice, Frank isn't headboy. Besides, I would never steal him from you." assures Lily

I frown, I don't like it when they make fun of my crush on Frank. I know it's been like that since 4th year but still. The worst part is that he's completely oblivious, he doesn't know a thing! I'd like to say that I wasn't relieved or anything at that moment but I actually was. Who knows what I would have done, what Lily would have done if Frank was headboy. I'm not saying I don't trust Lily, no, I know she would never ever go out with Frank but I don't trust Frank not to start fancying Lily. He doesn't even know I fancy him! Anyway, I still wanted to appear angry over their stunt even though my thoughts were far, far away.

"Guys, that wasn't funny!" I said

"Oh come on Alice, it was just a joke!" replies Mary

"So, who is the real headboy?" asks Tanya, trying to ease the tension

Lily stop staring out the window to tell us this essential information, or as Mary would call it, a juicy bit of gossip.

"You guys will never guess! It's Potter!" says Lily in disgust

After a pregnant pause, the room erupted in cries of outrage (Lily and Marlene) and cries of excitement (me, Tanya and Mary).

"No way!" Marlene cries

"He wasn't even prefect. Besides, he's a Marauder. Do you know how many pranks they've pulled? Dumbledore's gone mad!" agrees Lily

"Well, James has changed. He's not the same person…" says Tanya, ever the peacemaker

"This is the best thing that will ever happen to your relationship!" I cry

"You guys will be snogging by the end of the month!" Mary agrees in delight

When it comes to James Potter, Lily Christine Evans can be very stubborn. By very stubborn I mean she spent the entire 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th year rejecting him. Poor guy, he used to always come talk to Mary, Marlene and I (we're the only ones friendly with him) and ask us why his techniques weren't working. Truth to be told, yelling it to the entire student population was never a good idea to get Lily to go out with him. It looks like in 6th year he gave up completely. Lily and James didn't talk, didn't see each other, didn't have shouting matches anymore. James Potter had just been erased from our lives. Don't get me wrong, I still saw him a few times in the halls and said hello but that was it. We had gone from seeing him every day to once a week if we were lucky. This upset Mary quite a lot. We both believed in Lily and James together (we called it Operation Jilly) and now it was gone. I can see the light dancing in Mary's eyes as she thinks of all the new possibilities. I force myself to reasonable. Just because they're heads together now doesn't mean they'll get that much closer. It could be purely professional… Oh, who am I kidding, I want this to happen as much as Mary does.

"What did you guys say?"asks Mary eagerly

"Well, I was a few minutes late and at first he was with Remus and Black, so I thought Remus was headboy. When I realized it was Potter, I was really surprised, I was in shock. The head's meeting didn't go too bad, I just told him our new responsibilities and privileges. Oh, yeah, at the end his girlfriend came in, they kissed for so long it made me uncomfortable so I left. I don't think he noticed…" recounted Lily, blushing at some parts

"That's it?" I exclaimed. No shouting matches, no jokes, no conversation. Maybe they really had gotten past this…

"Who's his girlfriend?" asks Mary, disappointed

"Ummm, I think it was Elizabeth Fawley?" hesitated Lily

"Not that COW!" sputtered Mary far too loudly

"Uh, sorry. I just don't like her." Mary apologizes

"You don't like her? Well that's an understatement." snorts Marlene

I don't say anything, but I agree with Mary. That girl is the biggest slag in Hogwarts. I don't know what James sees in her. Then again, that bloke's mind is bizarre.

"Guys be quiet, someone's coming!" says Tanya urgently

We all shut up because Tanya's usually right and she can get very bitchy when you contradict her. Then a girl walks into our compartment.

Her hair is a beautiful bond and her eyes sparkle. She looks very thin but still makes guys turn.

"Shelby?" gasps Lily in shock

No way. This is not Shelby. Nuh-uh. The Shelby I know has five chins, is always eating, gets constantly rejected. But even in my state of shock I can see the resemblance. The only one not surprised is Mary, but she mentioned something about her having changed.

"What happened?" I ask weakly

Shelby is obviously enjoying our attention and replies:

"Well I discovered this wonderful potion, and I worked out a lot this summer. I love being me now, I've snogged more boys in this hour than in my whole life before."

Behind her, Mary nods warily. I can see where this is going. Shelby is now on her path to becoming a slag. I take a deep breath and say:

"Uh Shelby, you transformation's really great but you should probably take it slow"

"No way, I have to make sure I make up for all that lost time," she argues

With that she struts off. After, that's the only thing we can talk about. Mary's not the only one who likes to gossip.

"Oh look, there's the castle!" exclaims Lily

Looks like someone got tired of gossiping about Shelby Brown

"Excellent, let's go." I agree


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby Brown

His cold lips were locked onto mine, my hands were tangled in his hair and his hands were softly but confidently touching me. I sighed in happiness, is this what heaven feels like? I stare into his eyes, his piercing blue eyes and his brown, disheveled hair. He smiles at me and I kiss him again. The door bangs open and I launch myself away from him.

"Henry, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" squeals a high pitched voice

I see Henry's eyes widen in fear as he becomes completely pale. His breathing accelerates and he scrunches up his nose, thinking hard. I gaze at the owner of this high pitched voice and am not surprised. She has a long auburn ponytail and plain brown eyes. Though she could be described as cute, she's not exactly attractive. Being angry does not do her wonders I see. For she is quivering with rage and her teeth are bared, telling the world she hasn't brushed her teeth after lunch. This girl is Louise Hails. Just great. I snort.

"It's not what it looks like!" blurts out Henry, desperate to end the stare-off between Louise and I (which I totally won). I smirk, of course it's what it looks like. You don't just find your boyfriend snogging another girl and expect them to believe that you guys were just discussing History! I stare at her once more and remember being that girl. I will never forget the day when I walked in and saw Diana Miller shagging MY boyfriend (of the time), Paul Bary! That doesn't make me pity Louise Hails though. If I had to live through that situation, why shouldn't she? She should dump him on the spot! Not that I'd go out with this guy though. He may be hot and a good snogger but I want to keep my options open. Especially now that I have way more of them now that I'm stunning. I'm not bragging or anything, it's just a fact. Last year and the years before that, I was ugly, so ugly that no guys would date me and few girls wanted to be seen talking to me. I know this because Laure Bulstrode refused to do an Ancient Runes assignment with me. Now I bet everybody will want to be my friend, but I'll be picky, I'll only take the very best. Unlike some ugly girls in this school, I got tired of waiting around and took action. I have this really handy potion, it's doing wonders! It'll remain my secret though, I wouldn't want everybody taking that. The other ugly girls will be like me but I can only imagine what would happen if someone like Mary Mcdonald took it. She'd have the entire male population of Hogwarts worshipping her! No, this will be my secret. I'm going to use this potion well, in fact I have a project. After snogging as many boys as I can to make up for lost time, I will get James Potter to date me. You see, I have been utterly smitten with James since 3rd year! When I was ugly, I couldn't risk asking him out, I don't think I could handle a rejection. Now that I'm hot, I'll only have to ask once and he'll say yes in a heartbeat. I haven't told any of my mates this, they just don't understand me! Besides, I'm going to get a whole new set of friends, my old ones are just not in my league anymore. Being seen hanging out with them would be awful for my popularity. I'd like to get into Mary, Tanya, Marlene, Alice and Lily's group but I don't think I can. They're just so tight already, I would feel like an outsider! I'm pretty friendly with Mary but the only thing keeping me away from that group is that cow Lily. I hate her, and since she's an important part of the group, I can't get in! Ugh, it's so unfair. Lily's a stubborn bitch. I mean just look at how mean she is to James. Rejection after rejection… I'm not saying I'm happier this way but still, we're so different! I could tell that when I came into their compartment some time ago, she strongly disapproved of my transformation and attitude. Jeez, I can do what I want, she's not my bloody mom. I don't know what James sees in her. Watching him pine after her in 4th and 5th year almost killed me! The rejections helped, but I was terrified that Lily was going to be the only girl he noticed for the rest of his life. When I saw that he had given up on her as he should have from the start, I was so relieved, I think that's what got me to start working on myself, because this boy was finally both emotionally and physically available. Sure, before that he would have been up for a good snog but he was just thinking of Lily the entire time. I've listened to outraged girls recount the times he pulled away from them to ask Evans out. It's not his fault though, it's all Evans's for leading him on. During all the time I was daydreaming about James, Louise Hails was still shouting at Henry. Poor Henry looked terrified. After a few minutes of listening to all this ranting come out of her unpleasant voice, she remembered I was still here.

"You! You slag! You're just a slut!" she shouted at me in anger

I rolled my eyes. I was good at taking insults, looks like I had traded the ones about being ugly to the ones about being a slag. I'd still rather be called a slag, at least it means I pretty enough for boys to want to cheat on their girlfriends for me. I wasn't going to take this lying down though, I didn't care about the consequences and he was a wonderful snogger. I'd do it again! I proceeded to tell her so. Then something unexpected happened to Tanya Hails. She became all red in the face and her cheeks puffed up to twice their normal size. I snickered, boy, that girl was angry! I glanced at Henry to see what he thought about this. He looked revolted. Still chortling, I muttered:

" _Silencio_ " And walked out the room. What an action packed start to 7th year. I can tell this year will be fun… I walked out of the train and joined Mary in the horseless carriages. Something tells me that this year is going to be different from all my previous years at Hogwarts. Yes, my 7th year at Hogwarts will have significantly change my life in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius Black

Where was the food? This had become bloody annoying. Every year, we have to endure watching puny first years get sorted and we're starving! Does nobody care about the people older than first years? I glance around the Great Hall to confirm that I'm not the only one. Sure enough, more than three quarters of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff population are staring at table, willing the food to come or groaning as the Sorting Hat takes an excruciatingly long time to sort a specific student. I don't see why we can't just sort the firsties after we eat. I knew we should've bought more food in the train. And who's brilliant idea was it to give our lunch to firsties after we finished it? Moony, obviously.

"I feel like I'm going to die of hunger. Can't they hurry up?" I confided in Prongs

"Hungry? Oh… yeah, that." he says, still snogging his girlfriend

I roll my eyes, I mean I'm happy for Prongs and everything but this is getting really annoying. They've been together for a month now and doing anything with them is nauseating. Ugh, it feels like I'm losing my best mate to some stupid bird. I don't like Elizabeth Fawley and I haven't made it a secret. That bird is clingy, only wants to snog and is downright stupid. Though I find her awful, I haven't given Prongs an ultimatum. Yet. When he announced that he finally had a serious girlfriend that he didn't dump after a week, I was shocked and secretly happy that he was finally over Evans. That bloke would stare at her for hours at a time and drive us mad with constantly trying to hatch plans to get her to go out with him. Now, I think I actually think I miss the old Prongs. This James's main occupation is to snog his girlfriend like there's no tomorrow. I know Moony is tired of it too, but he's too polite to acknowledge it. And Wormtail - let's face it, worships the ground Prongs walks on. Basically there's only me with some sense her. I look around the great hall the see if someone's changed and my eyes fall on the Gryffindor girls, Evans, Prewett, Mckinnon, Shafiq and Mcdonald. Evans is the same as ever as she jabbers enthusiastically with Mckinnon, Shafiq is in a deep conversation with her boyfriend of almost 2 years: Thomas Patil. Mcdonald is flirting with a few boys at a time, although managing to do it without appearing to be a slag. I don't know how she does it. Prewett, ah… Alice Prewett is staring at Longbottom again. Everybody seems to know about her crush except him. Poor girl. It's really a shame, they would make a good couple. I tear my eyes away from the group and whisper to Moony:

"Don't you think we should put a stop to Prongs and Fawley dating. It's really getting on my nerves, they barely know each other, the only thing they do is snog." I admit

"It's getting me annoyed but we can't really do anything about it. They'll break up once they realize the only thing they have in common is their love off snogging" he whispers back

"That's it! You're a genius!" I almost shout in victory

"What do you mean?" asks Moony warily

"I'll tell you after, the food's coming," I say

And indeed the food is finally here. Oh treacle tart! Oh fried chicken! How much I've missed you! Even Prongs tears himself away from Fawley and starts shoving food down his throat.

About an hour later, the food disappears and Dumbledore begins his speech.

"Dear Students,

This year will be the same in some ways and different in others. It will be different because for the first time in fifty years, the whole of the wizard is in danger… This is because there is a dark wizard who calls himself Voldemort out rounding up people and killing muggles and muggle-borns as we speak."

Everybody is quiet, listening intently on what Dumbledore has to say. This is grave news and they know it. I can see some young first years getting more and more terrified as he speaks. I know it's scary, but at least they know the truth. In fact, a lot of muggle-borns are shifting nervously in their seats, not sure what to say. The only group still grinning is the ones who actually support Voldemort. The ones who will join him the minute they finish school. Some of these people are: Rosier, Mulciber, Lestrange… and my brother, Regulus Black. We haven't spoken since when I ran away and was disowned from my family, the summer after 5th year. His last words echo in my head once more:

"How can you do this?"

I shudder and am eternally grateful that Prongs let me stay with him. He really is a brilliant person… Then I remember the start-of-the-year prank we spent the whole summer and some of the train ride preparing. It's going to be brilliant! Thank god Fawley went off to see her friends for some time. The way she claws onto Prongs… Wait! I've finally gotten a nickname for her! "The Claw". I whisper this to Moony and Wormtail and we all chuckle. You can't deny it's true.

"Prongs." I whisper

"Prongs!" I say louder

"James Potter!" I shout

Some people are staring at me now bit I don't care, at least I got his attention.

"The prank." I go back to whispering

Prongs looks confused for a second and I sigh in exasperation. He can't have forgotten already, it's the most important thing to start they ear. Oh wait, The Claw comes first… I think wryly. I watch Prongs finally remember our prank, so I dig in my bag to find the fireworks.

"Wormtail, take Prong's invisibility cloak and get behind the table with Mcgonagall and Dumbledore with these." I whisper, handing him the fireworks. I watch as he puts on the cloak in disappears out of sight.

"Moony, what you need to do." I instructed

"Distract Filch." he said readily'

Ah, he really is a good mate, isn't he?

"Prongs, unstick your mouth off your girlfriend's mouth and follow me." I demanded

Prongs reluctantly stopped snogging The Claw and joined me. We snuck into the corridor and looked at the Marauder's Map once more, just in case, We're quite good at not getting caught until after we finish the prank, I thought proudly. We made it to the door and I stopped.

"This is where we split. Remember, you have to set off the water balloons." I said hoping with all my might that he hadn't forgot them in the train

"I've got them." he said grinning

Maybe my best mate wasn't completely gone. I know what you're thinking: water balloons? Seriously? That's a first year's prank! I know, but the best part of our prank is that it comes in two parts. You see, in the train we realized that everyone was expecting us to do a prank, so we'd have lost the effect of surprise. What we'll do is pelt a few people with water balloons. When everybody thinks that they're safe and sound, we'll start the real prank. I'm not saying anything, but it'll be the best one yet. Maybe the fact that I'm running to Hagrid's hut will give you a clue. I finally get there and I knock on the door. Hagrid opens, I look him up and down. Like always, during the summer he hasn't changed. He's still the big bloke I'm friends with that's slightly strange but is always there when you need him. He comforted me when I got disowned, when Regulus joined the death eaters…

"Sirius! I wasn't expecting you so soon! Why aren't you eating with everyone else?" he exclaims jovially

"I need your help." I say confidentially

Then I tell him everything, well, not everything because you never know, he might report me to the professors, or something mad like that. I tell him part of the plan. At first, he doesn't want to cooperate, but I came prepared: in my bag are dozens of sweets and other small presents. After a few minutes of convincing, he bows down but tells me that when Mrs. Mcgonagall catches me, I mustn't mention him in the plan. Fine with me. The plan is working very smoothly so far. I know, you don't need to tell me, I'm brilliant. I dash back up to the Great Hall, meeting Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. The students of Hogwarts have just been pelted with some water balloons. Some think it was funny, some are angry, a lot think it's a really bad prank for the Marauders and some are just wet. We settle into our seat to appear innocent even though we'll get caught and get ready for our 7th start of the year prank, the best one yet. Let the feast begin!


	6. Chapter 6

Marlene Mckinnon

I look at the starry night sky displayed on the ceiling of the Great Hall and sigh as our headmaster Dumbledore leaves the room for an urgent meeting in London. I had gotten out of 6th year hoping for so many things: that the attacks would stop, that people would finally stop calling my friends Mudbloods , that I could be headgirl, that I could become Quidditch captain... I now realize it was foolish to hope, hope is dangerous, it makes you disappointed... The attacks have been multiplied by five, I'm fearing for my family's life every day... I've only been at Hogwarts for two hours and I've already gotten calle blood traitor and various other taunts three times. At least I'm not alone in this, Lily understands and my friends will always be here for me. However Lily got headgirl. I can't blame her but now I have to pretend to be happy for her when I wanted to the position so badly. I got 8 Outstandings in OWLs and I tutored 2nd years last year. Some girls do get all the luck... I'm sure she'll be a great headgirl, Dumbledore never makes mistakes while picking prefects and heads. Still, James Potter? Sometimes I think the headmaster's gone a bit mad with his old age... The worst is that Potter got headboy without even trying and he's Quidditch Captain! I know Potter's a better player than I am but he wants to work in the ministry when he leaves Hogwarts whereas I want to play Quidditch professionally... Being Captain would have looked good on my resumé... James and I are actually good frinds too, and I know that if he tries , he'll be a good headboy, but for now, he has a stupid michevious grin planted on jis face and I can tell he and his friends are going to start their start-of-the-year prank. I look at the rest of my best friends and realize they all have amazing qualities that somewhat outshine mine. I'm nice but Tanya's nicer, I'm pretty but am nowhere close to the beauty Lily and Mary achieve. I'm funny but don't make people laugh the way Alice does. I play Quidditch well but not as well as James and I'm smart but... Lily startles me out of my rather depressing thoughts as she's staring at me intently, trying to figure out what's going on in my mind. She won't be able to, I like to think I have a very private mind. I turn myself to her and stare at her back. Her long fiery red hair is draping behind her shoulders and her green eyes are sparkling more than ever as she begins to talk to Tanya and her boyfriend, Thomas. Her choker covered in diamonds and emeralds compliments her pale neck. Wait a minute, what choker? I'm sure she didn't have a choker in the train...

"Lily, where did you get that choker?" I ask, suspicious

She blushes and pretends to not have heard my question. I ask her again and this time she has no choice but to answer. Looks like I was right to be suspicious.

"Oh... If you really must know... Severus gave it me..." she says softly, like a child getting caught doing something they know is wrong.

"So he's back to Severus now?" I ask angrily. That guy is bad for Lily, what was she thinking, accepting his present? It could be cursed for all we know!

"Marlene, I know you think it's wrong but he was really sweet and he looked really sorry. He asked me to forgive him..." She says

I'm scared now, I really hope Lily was a sensible person and told him to stay away from her. Knowing Lily, she could have said yes. That girl is so quick to believe the best of everyone!

"What did you say?" I ask sharply

"I said I'd think about it." She says, fingering her new choker nervously

I sigh in relief. I had been scared there. What is Lily playing at, leading Snape on when the only thing he needs to do is to stay far away from her?

"Good, now after this meal you'll corner him and give him back the choker and say you don't forgive him." I say sternly, not wanting to be contradicted

"Marlene, I know you think he's a bad person but he's good, you just need to know him better..." She pleads

"He called you a Mudblood in front of the entire school and you're saying he's a good person? Why didn't you tell us before?" I say

Lily cringes at the memory and replies, ignoring my questions:

"Can you not tell the others yet. I promise I'll tell them if I forgive him but I don't want to tell them right now." She pleads

I roll my eyes. Lily didn't want to tell any of us before she had forgiven him so that we would have been too late. She knows we all share the same opinion: Snape is a horrible person.

"Please Marlene?" She says desperately, with a face she knows I can't resist.

"Fine, but he isn't good for you, Lily, you know that. I really don't think you should forgive him." I allow

"Oh thank you so much Marlene! Besides, it's been since 5th year that I've been holding a grudge!" She says with delight

I frown, is this girl trying to make me go back on my decision?

"I never said you had to forgive Snape." I threaten

But Lily laughed and motions zipping her lips. I roll my eyes, looks like Lily had already forgiven him… I spot Black staring at our group, notably Mary so I motion him to cut it out. The last thing I want is that Mary finds out Black might like her. They would be the most obnoxious couple ever! But dating's not really Mary's thing, just like Black. They both know they're too beautiful for their own good, and will flaunt themselves to everyone, never actually committing to anything. I guess Mary wants to avoid drama, but boys all around say she's their girlfriend after having gone on one date with her, leading to a lot of fights. Mary just likes change too much. She should try speed-dating. I chuckle. I look back to the Marauder's spot at the table and am not surprised to see that it's empty. That means that their start-of-the-year prank is coming soon. We tried to guess what it would be in the train, but they surpass themselves every year, so it's hard to predict. I nudge Alice and tell her this. She brightens up considerably and proceeds to tell the rest of our group. Soon, it's all anyone can talk about. I don't mean to be mean, it's just a fact, but Alice couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. Oh well, people were bound to notice, the group is all girls can stare at. Suddenly I hear Potter's voice from above and look up warily. Potter's on his Nimbus 1000 and is currently pelting everyone with filled water balloons, aiming especially for the Slytherins. Sirius and Remus come after him and do the same thing. People are shrieking in delight, mostly girls, as they try to dodge the rain of water balloons. Poor Tanya gets drenched and is trying to protect her belongings. I cast a _Impervius_ on myself and I'm good to go. I can see several students doing the same thing. Looks like this year's prank wasn't so foolproof. In fact, this is pretty bad on Marauder standards. They finally dismount their brooms and sit back into their seats as if nothing happens. I can see Mrs. Mcgonagall stomping towards them in anger, but she's not too angry because this prank was really mediocre. I can see some people looking around in surprise and annoyance as they contemplate how bad the Marauder's prank this year was. Maybe they decided to tone things down a little. I can see most people, myself included, sit back down in their seat in relief. We start our conversations once more and I forget about all my troubles.

Then the door opens with a bang, making all of us jump in our seats. Behind it are the Marauders grinning proudly like there's no tomorrow (how did they get over there that fast?) behind them an army of thirty short, furry animals with claws I immediately recognize. _Nifflers_. Oh no. I can see some people recognize them at once like me and are in a state of shock and fear. Then the Great Hall breaks out of a stunned silence as the nifflers are set loose.

"Get rid of your shiny belongings!" I cry as loud as I can, throwing my bracelet across the room. Sadly, not a lot of people seem to remember that nifflers love shiny things and are just running away. The young kids are crying as the nifflers tear open their bags and clothes. I can see one 4th year shrieking in pain as a niffler attempts to wrench a sparkly pin from her hair. I see that the Slytherins like Mulciber and his friends have a lot of shiny belongings, I'm sure that the Marauders slipped shiny things into their bags to target them. Stricken professors attempt to control the nifflers but they too are wearing their nicest robes, some shiny. Tables are thrown and everybody is running around in a terrified frenzy. I hear Mary shriek next to me and see a niffler trying to take her necklace.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" I cry, aiming my wand at the niffler. The spell doesn't hit him but scares him away.

"Thank you so much!" says Mary, sobbing in pain

The Marauders look horrified at their prank so badly gone wrong. They try to help but it's no use. Where's Hagrid when you need him? I think desperately for Hagrid is the only one that can control them. I catch Snape's eye and am confused to find him horrified, searching for someone across the crowd. I don't have time to be confused though, as yet another niffler is scurrying to me. I spot Black as he runs out.

"Coward." I say savagely

This is a horrible prank, they should never have done it! This is the first prank where that many people actually get hurt. I can see a group of 3rd years huddled around a classmate of theirs who seems to be bleeding a lot. I bump into Lily and see that she's concentrated on helping the 1rst years who don't know what to do. She's a mess, but we all are. If only Dumbledore and Hagrid were here. I watch as Lily hurries away, her shiny choker glinting in the moonlight. My heart skips a beat and my eyes go as round as saucers. Her choker, glinting, nifflers everywhere changing course, they suddenly look even more ravenous is all I can think of. I come back to my senses but it's too late. At least ten nifflers have noticed her new choker and are letting go of students, watching and coming towards her. Lily appears to be oblivious until a 3rd year screams. Lily whips her head around and turns as pale as a sheet. I can see her fumbling with her choker but it can't come off. People are casting so many curses but they're hesitant because they might hit Lily and the nifflers are too fast. All of this takes place in the matter of seconds but it goes in slow motion for me. I watch as Snape's expression is replaced by sheer terror. I don't think, all I can do is throw myself toward her but it's too late. A part of my mind notes that Hagrid just banged the door open, followed by Black, but I'm too concentrated on Lily to understand what it means. In the distance I can hear someone shouting but I don't pay I can register is that around fifteen nifflers are throwing themselves at her pale neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, this is the chapter 7 to my story! I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think. Make sure you review too! What point of views should I do next?**

Lily Evans

Pain. Searing pain in my neck, pain everywhere, spreading through my weak body, suffocating me, burning me. I have a fire and its heart is in my neck, everything is melting. I can't move I can't scream, I can't do anything. I want to run, run away from this horrible fire but these metal chains are holding me still. I want to cry, to shout, to blame someone, anyone will. But there it feels like I have duck tape across my mouth, taking away my ability to speak. I want to cry but my eyes can't open, my tear ducts won't work. I'm in hell and it's horrible. What did I do to deserve this? I try to be nice and helpful, I really do... I shouldn't have stolen Petunia's nail polish, I knew I would get in trouble! After what could be seconds or days later, the force on my mouth stopping me from screaming is gone. I do the only thing I can do, I shout myself hoarse. It helps, in a way, but I eventually lose my voice and go back to suffering silently. I think about the beginning of this year. Seeing my best friends, Potter with his girlfriend, Severus as I returned from the head's meeting. Him giving me the choker that brought my death. Because I am dead, aren't I? Avoiding the water balloons, helping people escape the horrible nifflers that the Marauders let loose. The Marauders. This is all their fault! I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them! I thought Remus was my friend but he can't have planned this prank if he cared about everyone's safety. I never really knew Pettigrew I can't imagine him plotting to hurt people. Black was always the crudest one of the lot but still... I thought Potter had become semi-descent but I was wrong... A voice in the back of my mind, the one that always tell me the unspoken truths tells me that Severus contributed to this, even though it was an accident... I punch the thought away, he had no idea. Right?

Some time later I realize that I have to fight this. I can't just let go! Letting go would be cowardly and I am not a coward! I think of all the people I love. Alice, Tanya, Mary, Marlene, Mom, Dad, Petunia, Sev... I see their faces in my mind. I have to do this!

"She might be close to waking up!" gasps a voice I recognize: Mary

"It might be a false alarm, we've already had five those." says a voice so sensible that it has to Marlene

"I'm calling the healer!" chirps Alice's voice and I can hear her running away.

"I still can't believe this happened." says Tanya's voice

"I know, Lily must be in so much pain right now!" exclaims Mary

" I can't believe they did this." Marlene says, her voice steely and hard

I think "they" means the Marauders but I can't be quite sure.

"They should have been expelled!" says Mary angrily

I hear two people come close to me, I think it's Alice mad the Healer she said she was getting before.

The Healer says a lot of things about my condition but I can't hear everything, her voice is too soft. I concentrate on trying to open my eyes. After around ten minutes I can finally get them open. Everything is blurry, but after blinking a few times everything becomes clear once again. I see Mary, Alice, Marlene, Tanya and a Healer standing in front of my bed, their faces ashen. I clear my throat and attempt to speak.

"Where am I?" I croak

My friends' faces brighten up once they see I am finally conscious.

"You're in St. Mungo's, Lily. Are you okay?" answers Tanya softly

"I feel okay now I guess. I'm still feeling pain in my neck though." I reply

"How long have I been unconscious?" I ask wearily

"A week." Marlene says with a grimace

I bolted from my bed. A week? No way! I probably missed so much homework!

"A week." I gasped, shocked as my friends nodded grimly

"Lily? Do you remember what happened?" asks Mary hesitantly

"Uh... I think so. There were nifflers right? Oh my gosh..." I say, the memories coming back to me

My memory is hazy but I can see everything, it's as if I was watching a movie. I remember those horrible Marauders letting go of the nifflers, trying to help the first and second years as they screamed, terrified. I remember Sev watching me with his mouth opened in horror. I had turned around to see what was bothering him and had seen an army of nifflers looking at me hungrily. I had remembered my choker and tried to take it off but it was stuck on my neck. It went too fast after that. The nifflers launched themselves at me with Marlene trying to stop them but failing and everything going black. Then came the pain. There was a lot of pain. I blinked myself back into reality and stared into the eyes of my friends' anxious faces.

"I remember..." I whispered

"Lily I'm so sorry. I should have tried to stop them before." Marlene sobs

"I'm sorry too, I should have noticed the choker before and made you take it off before" says Alice gravely

"I'm sorry this happened" says Mary seriously

"You didn't deserve this." finishes Tanya

"This isn't your fault, you guys had nothing to do with this. The Marauders are to blame for releasing the nifflers and I should have taken off that choker before." I assure them weakly

"I want to kill them." Alice exclaims savagely

"That was really their worst prank. How could they be so stupid?" says Tanya in rage, surprising all of us, normally she's so calm.

Hate roared in my chest and my blood boiled.

"They really haven't changed since 5th year. They still are horrible." I state

"I thought Lupin was decent before but now…" trails off Marlene

"What was their punishment?" I inquire

"Ooh, you'll want to hear this one. They got detention every night until Christmas and they lost their Hogsmeade privileges." giggles Alice

"Not that that'll stop them." Tanya mutters

"Mcgonagall really didn't want to take them off the Quidditch team." Mary jokes

"Ugh, it'll be so hard working with them now. Before we got along fine." worries Marlene, a serious Quidditch player

"This isn't your fault at all, Snape came in to see you before and explained that he had found the choker in his compartment and wanted to give it to you. It was destined to go to him like the other Slytherins." soothes Mary

"And since the Marauders hate Snape so much, they gave him the shiniest jewelry." says Alice

My eyes went wide with curiosity and interest. Severus has come in too see me. Damn it, I had missed him. Now that we were friends (though I still have to tell him that I accept his apology) a burst of affection has bloomed in my chest. I had really missed him.

"Lily? Do you think..." starts Marlene

"What?" I say suspiciously

"Do you think maybe Snape heard the Marauders plan this and gave the choker to you on purpose?" finishes Marlene quickly

A bunch of emotions went through me.

Anger: how dare she think my judgement in friends is that bad?

Hurt: does she really think that?

Understanding: I was angry at Severus for so long, she could just be saying this based on the years I spent mad at him.

Affection: does she really spend so much time be worried about me?

"Severus helping the Marauders in their plan?" I scoffed

"So it's true? You and Snape are friends again?" asks Mary angrily

"He's not good for you." Alice cut in

"Lily's allowed to make her own choices. Maybe Snape has changed. Let's give him a chance." Tanya reassured

I smiled gratefully at her, you could always count on Tanya to defend you from anything. The Healer started asking me questions which I replied, getting more bored by the second. When he finally left he told me I could finally go, I smiled widely. All that I had left was a bruise on my leg and scratches on my neck. For the leg, covering up the bruise will be easy, my robe is long enough. For the scratches on my neck, it'll be harder, I guess I could wear the a choker to cover it up but that would seem like asking for more danger.

My friends had left for their classes, leaving me alone. I had been moved from St Mungo's to the Hospital Wing, where I now was alone, bored to death. I thought about the expensive operation the Healers had performed on me and was glad that the Potters offered to pay for it. I definitely don't have enough money in my bank account. Then again, the Potters are bloated with money. I suppose the parents are really nice. I wonder why their son's such a git. Speaking of the devil, the door creaks open and I see Potter come in, his black hair even more disheveled than usual, an anxious expression etched on his face. My blood boils again and I quiver with anger, waiting to hear why he's here.

"Evans! You're finally back! I just wanted to say I'm really fucking sorry and that the prank was out of hand. Are you okay, when the nifflers launched themselves at you I thought you were going to die, I'm really really sorry, what can I do for you to forgive me?" he rattles off, like a speech he learned by heart

I take a deep breath. How can he ask for my forgiveness now? Does he really expect me to say that it's fine and that we can be best friends? Why does he care anyway? Mrs. Mcgonagall must have put him up to it.

"Nothing." I say curtly

"Nothing at all because all you did was prove you haven't changed and you are still this horrible, stupid git. I hate you Potter, and I don't want to hear a stupid, fake apology that Mrs. Mcgonagall made you learn. The best thing you can do is get out of my sight and not bother me again." I say, getting louder and louder

"I swear I am really sorry, Mcgonagall didn't make me apologize!" he says, horrified before he is interrupted by the a dark figure walking in. I hopefully look at their face and am not disappointed, Severus has come to the rescue! Potter's nose wrinkles up in disgust and opens his mouth to say something but Severus beats him to it.

"Look how low you've sunk now, Potter. Harassing a patient you hurt in the Hospital Wing is not seen well, you know." Severus sneers, glancing at me

"As if you guys are friends! Lily hates you too!" he bursts out

"As a matter of fact you are harassing me, and Severus and I are friends again. Go away before I hex you." I threaten, getting out my wand

Potter looks horrified and slinks off leaving Severus and I alone.

"So… Thanks for that." I say awkwardly

"Is it true? You accept my apology?" Severus says hopefully

'Sure, it's been too long anyway." I say, smiling as I try to block out that horrible memory in 5th year. Things become much better after that, we talk for a long time about Hogwarts and what we've been doing this summer. We both avoid a few subjects: the Marauders, his awful friends and anything that has to do with 5th year.

A few hours later I am finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. I smile as I skip to the common room. I pin on my Head Girl badge and go to my room. I'm in the dormitory when I realize that I've changed and now I'm in a private room. I eagerly enter and marvel at my mini common room. Amazing! I snuggle in an armchair at the fire place and appreciate the quietness of the place. My new room is giant and I finally get a bathroom to myself. No more elbowing the girls while I try to apply mascara! I see another door and am confused. I didn't know I had two rooms! After a moment, I get it and groan loudly. Ugh, I should have known this was too good to be true! The mini common room isn't just mine, it's also Potter's. This year is going to be weird.


	8. Chapter 8

James Potter

Wow.

I really fucked up this time, haven't I?

This year was supposed to be different. I'm Head Boy, I have a girlfriend, it's our final year. Looks like I'm still in the same position as I was in 5th year, with months of detention to look forward to and Evans hates me again. Not that I care. I've moved on, I have a wonderful girlfriend. I've changed. Everything has. Right? I look around the gloomy dormitory that doesn't belong to me anymore. It's not very exciting these days, everyone just feels bad about what happened the first night. To our defense, we really didn't think the nifflers wouldn't be violent, we thought they would just cause a mess and that would be it. When I think of seeing the terrified students, some of them very hurt, I shudder. We put fifty students in the Hospital Wing and three in St Mungo's. Evans probably got hurt the worst. I can't believe this happened, this was supposed to be a fun way to start the year. Now all the teachers and students hate us, we can't legally go to Hogsmeade anymore and we all have detention until the holidays. All the Gryffindor house hates us because we lost almost all our house points on the first night. If only Snivellus hadn't given Lily that stupid choker... Nobody would have cared if he ended up in St Mungo's. Besides, it was more dangerous when someone was wearing it we weren't counting on Snivellus wearing it. I can't believe Evans is mates with Snivelly! He doesn't deserve her! I look around and see Moony moping. Again. Padfoot is probably getting sloshed again with Wormtail.

"Moping doesn't help you know." I say to Moony bitterly

"I can't help it. I can't believe we did this. I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't expel me, I should never have come here in the first place. Everyone hates me." he replies weakly

I frown, I don't like it when Moony says he should have never come to this school. I sit down next to him.

"Don't say that, you have to stay here." I say

"Lily and all her friends must hate me, I'll have to apologize and I'm sure she'll never forgive me. What I did was horrible..." he says more to himself than me.

"I'm sure Evans will forgive you at least. She's gone back to hating me, and she's also mates with Snivellus." I say bitterly

"She is? I guess that's why he gave her the choker." he mutters

"He probably gave her the choker on purpose," I say in outrage

"I don't think so... Anyway, I have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, you coming?" he asks, getting up

"Nah, I'm skiving." I say, expecting a disapproving look. I'm wrong, Moony frowns and tells me I shouldn't get in trouble right now, being Head Boy and all. I roll my eyes but follow anyway. I get in my usual seat beside Padfoot, who will be late, as usual. As I predicted, he comes fifteen minutes late. The entire day I can only think one thing: I hate Snape. I'm a zombie between the classes, even Lizzie (my girlfriend) notices.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" She cooes

I consider telling her, she can have some really good advice and doesn't judge. Then I think this over and realize what this mtime gut look to an outsider: that I still love Evans. I don't want to get her jealous and she wouldn't understand anyway...

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I lie, my voice coming out a tad false

She pouts, seeing that I'm not telling her not something but leaves it. That's one of the things I love about Lizzie, she's not pushy. We snog for a bit, but after realizing I'm not really into it tonight, she skips off to find her friends. I don't follow her, I just want to get past this day as soon as possible. I trudge into the head's common room and throw myself onto one of the comfy beanbags, sighing loudly. I hear someone clearing their throat in annoyance and turn my head. Evans is at the coffee table, evidently trying to study. I roll my eyes, it's only eight, she can still study in the librabry. Bedsides, I was going to invite Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail to play Gobstones to cheer myself up.

"You can study in your room or in the library, I'm inviting the boys over anyway." I hear myself snap

"You can't kick me out of our common room, besides you guys can talk in the real common room or their dormitory." she remarks dryly before and gathering her things and leaving

I frown on annoyance, I was expecting her to be angry, to give me some kind of reaction, like before. Looks like she doesn't want to waste her time on me anymore. It's better that way.

The next few days are strange... I'm still feeling down, but getting better every day. Evans does everything to avoid me, leaving our common room when I enter and sitting with her friends as far as they can from us in the Great Hall. This feels weird, we're not causing trouble! How boring... I tell this to Padfoot as we come back from the kitchens and he agrees. We agree that it's been long enough since the Great Hall incident and start planning our next prank. We decided to take it slow for now. The door bangs open and Moony comes in, sitting beside me.

"So I did it." he says, a smile on his face

"Did what?" Padfoot and I say lazily

"I apologized. To Lily." he says brightly

"She forgave you?" I say, gaping

"Well I told her what I did was wrong, it was really this whole speech and at the end she said she believed me and forgave me." He almost sings

"That's not fair! I apologized ages ago and she told me she hated me." I say grumpily

"It's in the way you say sorry. Besides, she has some bad memories of you..." advised Moony

Padfoot arches his eyebrow and mutters:

"I'm having a major flashback to 5th year. I thought you didn't care what Evans thought of you anymore."

"I don't care, but it'll be hard for Head business" I say hastily, not sure if that's the real reason

"Blimey, I forgot you were Head Boy!" Padfoot laughs

"When do you start your rounds?" Moony asks

"Oh yeah, the rounds... I think it's the fifteenth. Wait, that's Friday!" I say

"Full moon is on the fifteenth." Moony says, cringing

I grimace, without me, Padfoot and Wormtail can't do much to keep Moony in place. They need me.

"But you can skive off right?" Padfoot says anxiously, having the same train of thought. I cringe, imagining Evans's face when she would realize that I wouldn't show up.

"Uh... maybe?" I mumble

"You can just leave early." Moony says reasonably

"Yeah, I could do that." I say, relieved, skipping the rounds would probably make Evans even more furious.

"Well you'll have to be in the Shrieking Shack at about eleven, so that means you'll have end the rounds at about ten thirty, which is almost an hour early." Padfoot points out

"I'll still have done about an hour of rounds, so I think that's okay." I respond, nervous again

Moony looks uncomfortable, he doesn't love the fact we're changing all our plans just for him. I sling an arm around his shoulder and announce:

"Don't worry Moony, it's gonna be fine."

He opens his mouth to say some other self-deprecating thing before the door opens and in marches Alice Prewett. I like Alice, she's funny, nice and smart. We used to be sort-of friends but we haven't talked since we started school again and I'm guessing that has something to do with Lily. Right now, Alice isn't laughing, no, she looks pretty angry. Her eyes are flashing and she's turning red. No, Alice isn't angry, she's livid.

"What the fuck Potter! How could you do that!" she yells

I'm taken aback, I wasn't expecting this level of anger.

"Uh… um... what did I do?" I ask nervously, knowing it's a death wish as the words come out of my mouth

Padfoot and Moony understand as they through my sympathetic glances. Why can't they help me? I'm toast!

"You know exactly what you did! I get that The Great Hall Incident wasn't supposed to happen that way, and that you didn't really mean to hurt Lily even if you meant to hurt the Slytherins but here I'll have to put my foot down. You're the reason Lily is crying in her bathroom right now! How could you leave those horrible messages in the common room? You're such a git Potter, I'm never speaking to you again." she shouts

My jaw drops and my eyes go as wide as saucers. What? No way! I was in the kitchens just twenty minutes ago! How could she accuse me of that? I would never be that mean (well, maybe to Snape but he doesn't count)! Is Evans okay?

"What? I didn't do that!" I reply, my voice strangled

"Yeah right Potter, stop making stupid excuses. You're the only one except Lily, Tanya, Mary, Marlene and me who has the password!" she shrieks

I mentally correct her that Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail know too. Hey, it was probably Snivelly. Ugh, I want to kill him!

"No way, I swear it wasn't me! It was probably Snape!" I shout

"Ugh, are you bloody serious. I don't like Snape but I know I would never do that to Lily." she says rolling her eyes

"It wasn't me, you have no proof!" I yell

A look from Moony tells me I shouldn't have said that. Alice bares her teeth.

"All right, Potter. If you're so sure it wasn't you, why don't we do Priori Incantatem and see what happens." she suggests wryly

" Yes! Good idea!" I say gratefully because I know she'll realize it won't be me

I fumble around for my wand and spot on the coffee table. I grap it and say:

"Priori Incantatem!"

I gasp in horror as brightly colored words write themselves in the air. They spell awful words like "slut" and "whore". I gulp. Nobody will believe me now! I swear I didn't do this, someone must have taken my wand. A voice in the back of my head reminds me I had my wand with me the entire afternoon, although the last spell I did was in Charms class this morning.

"You've been caught red-handed, Potter. I wouldn't have expected this from you." Alice states coldly as she stalks out of the room. I watch as she pauses just before the door, making up her mind and turns around and points her wand at me, casting a jelly-legs hex before running away. I fall to the ground in shock (also because of my jelly-legs) and glare at the door. Nobody says anything for a while until Moony clears his throat and says cautiously:

"Wow. Uh... do did you actually do it?"

"No, of course not! Somebody must have taken my wand!" I defend myself

"No way, you had your wand with em the entire time in the kitchens." says Padfoot

"Exactly! How could I have found the time to do that horrible prank?" I say eagerly

"What if you were under the imperius curse?" asks Moony, now worried

My insides freeze as I think back to this afternoon. I don't remember having my will taken away from me but it's possible. I grimace.

"You guys believe me, right?" I plead

"Well, all the evidence points to you but I know you wouldn't do that kind of thing, especially to Evans." Moony says thoughtfully as Padfoot nodds in agreement.

"Good, because that's awful! Who would do that?" I ask

"Hmmm... maybe Snivellus?" Padfoot suggests lazily

The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Snivellus would have the password because Lily and him are friends and he would totally do that! How did he get his greasy hands on my wand though?

"No, as much as Snape is bad for her, they're friends and he wouldn't do that to her." Moony says sternly

I frown. Snivelly could do that! He doesn't care about Evans!

"Okay, well I'm going to go and explain this to Evans." I say, getting up from my chair.

"Easier said than done." Padfoot mutters

"Maybe you should wait." Moony hesitates

I don't listen to them, I'm already out the door. I bump into a confused Wormtail but decide to let Moony and Padfoot tell him everything. I run to head's common room, it's empty. I bang on Evans's door and yell that it wasn't my fault but she won't listen. I think she's in there with Marlene, I can hear voices. I rub my forehead in exhaustion and sit down, pressing my back to her door. She'll have to come out sometime.

Well.

I really fucked up this time, haven't I?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's a 2 POV chapter, what do you think? Who should I do next?**

Tanya Shafiq

I yawned and stretched my arms before collapsing on my inviting bed. I glanced at my watch and groaned. Great, it's one in the morning, I'll be exhausted for my classes tomorrow, I have Defense first thing in the morning! Mr. Lestrange is really cranky in the morning, he'll give me a T without hesitating if I don't do well. He loves the Slytherins and hates us Gryffindors. I really try to do well in his classes, so sometimes I'll get good grades but I think he has something against Marlene and Lily. He's always giving them detentions for no reason and treating them like dirt. Then again, I heard he doesn't like muggle-borns but I'm sure those are just rumors.

I push these thoughts away and try to get some sleep. The reason I'm going to bed so late tonight is because the girls and I stayed up trying to cheer up Lily. It's horrible what happened to her, she came into her room this afternoon and found a bunch of messages saying horrible things like: "Go die, nobody cares about you". I guess James Potter did it because Alice checked his wand but I would have never imagined him doing that. I guess people change… I bury my head in my pillow and try to think about something else, but Lily's crying face keeps coming back into my mind. I wonder what I would do if I was in her shoes. Then again, that kind of thing wouldn't happen to me, I'm too quiet for people to hate me. I try to be impartial in arguments between my friends and never get in any fights. People don't notice me that much. Well, I guess some people do, especially my boyfriend, Thomas Patil. We've been going out for a bit more than a year and a half, he's the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. Our relationship does not have a lot of drama, contrary to Mary's, who last a few days at the most or Lily's, which, until 5th year, would systematically get interrupted by James Potter and his friends. He was completely smitten. I think hearing the stories coming from my friends is enough, I don't want to get involved. Thomas and I don't get into fights, we agree to disagree. We don't spend all our time in Madam Puddifoot's like some couples, no we prefer talking at the Three Broomsticks or taking a walk around the lake. What I like the lost about Thomas is that we understand each other, we don't need to justify ourselves all the time. He's very intelligent, so we have many debates. We don't have a very physical relationship like Mary likes, we snog sometimes, but it's not a main factor in our relationship. I'm worried, Thomas has been a little distant ever since we've gotten back from vacation… He hasn't been sitting with my friends and I nearly as often as he used to… Lily and Marlene tell me that I'm delirious, that he still makes goo-goo eyes at me during class (their expression, not mine)... However I do have solid proof that something's wrong, though I haven't told to anyone yet. We didn't see each other over the summer much and even though we got back only one week and a half ago, he hasn't told me "I love you." We used to say it all the time, and now he just keeps quiet. It makes me worried, what if he decided we shouldn't go out anymore? What if he loves someone else? What if he's depressed by the war or his family? There's something you should know about the Patil family: they're almost all Aurors or working at the ministry. I know he's proud of that, that they're fighting the You-Know-Who but it also means a high death toll. Last year, Thomas's uncle and father died in the same week. He went through a really hard time after that, but I was helping him. I guess he misses his dad or another member of his family is in danger. The more I think about this, the more it makes sense. I'll talk to him about it in the morning… I turn over and stuff my head into my pillow but it's no use, all these thoughts have made me restless. I decide that the best way to proceed is to take a walk to clear my mind. I used to take midnight walks all the time, especially in 2nd and 3rd year, when I was going through a really hard time. It was the only rule I broke regularly. I anxiously block the painful memories coming through my mind and concentrate myself on leaving the dormitory without waking up the girls. It's easy, the only light sleeper other than me is Lily, and now she has her own room. I push the door open and walk discreetly to the lake.

Sirius Black

The walls are closing in on me, and the torches dance. I have to concentrate on keeping myself upright and getting to my dormitory, the last thing I want is everyone to find out that Sirius Black, the school's heartthrob, passed out drunk in the middle of the hallway. I groan, I should've listened to Moony and drunk my bottles of Firewhiskey upstairs, not go to Hogsmeade. I'm almost there, yet I can't go any further, the room is spinning too much. So close yet so far, I think wryly. I'm usually pretty good with alcohol, I can keep in about five bottles of Firewhiskey and still go on partying. Of course, everyone has a limit and ten large bottles happens to be it. I rest my head against the wall, remembering what got me to drink this amount of Firewhiskey in the first place.

( 2 hours earlier, near the kitchens)

"See you at ten." whispered James Potter to his girlfriend as she skipped away, leaving James and Sirius alone.

"Finally, I thought she was never going to leave." Sirius joked as James frowned but let it slide.

"Come on, let's plan our next prank." James suggested, tickling the pear to get to the kitchens. Sirius nodded vigorously and they started planning a new prank, involving Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris and the invisibility cloak. They were so into it that they didn't notice Regulus Black, Sirius's brother accompanied by Nicolai Mulciber, Nott, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Antonin Dolohov, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, behind them an unconscious muggle-born girl.

"Well, well, isn't this a nice family reunion?" Bellatrix sneered, there were now three Blacks in the room.

"Thank God I'm not part of it anymore." Sirius retorted, getting his wand out

Sirius's eyes searched the room until he found his brother, Regulus. An angry expression set on his face, masking the hurt behind it.

"What's behind your back?" James asked Nicolai Mulciber coldly

"None of your business, now I suggest you get out before we make you; as you see, you guys are outnumbered." Bellatrix said angrily, gesturing to the people behind her. James gulped, there was no way Sirius was going to take that lying down, a fight was almost inevitable, and, though he hated to admit it, they were outnumbered. He tried to drag Sirius out of the room but Sirius wouldn't budge. James sighed, this wasn't the fun afternoon he had planned.

"Is that a girl? Why is she unconscious?" demanded Sirius, horrified as he saw the girl.

"Who cares about her, she's just a filthy mudblood who tried to insult us." guffawed Alecto as the others glared at him.

"Get out Sirius, it was for her own good." Regulus said quietly.

James immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say, Sirius started hurling hexes everywhere. James followed, seeing he had no choice and that what they had done was horrible. Once Bellatrix, Regulus, Mulciber and Nott recovered from the shock, they too, began throwing hexes and curses at James and Sirius. Alecto and Amycus had been stunned and nobody was going through the trouble of waking them, seeing as they were more trouble than they were worth.

" _Crucio_!" Regulus yelled, aiming at James, hitting him right in the chest. The effect was immediate, James started screaming and writhing on the floor.

" _STUPEFY_!" yelled Sirius, furious as he knocked out Regulus, releasing James. His vision was red, he wanted to destroy everything in sight.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" yelled Sirius, helping James back up, dodging curses.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! _Expelliarmus_!" a voice said behind them as all their wands flew into her hand. It was Mrs. Mcgonagall and she was livid.

"Never, in all my years at Hogwarts, have I seen a duel like this. James Potter, you are Head Boy, you should know better than this. I'm afraid I'll have to take off 150 points from Gryffindor." Mrs. Mcgonagall finished twenty minutes later in her office with James and Sirius. The Slytherins were with Slughorn. Sirius stayed quiet, he couldn't believe his own brother had tortured his best mate. As soon as Mrs. Mcgonagall let them go he ran far, far away, trying to forget his problems.

(Present)

I wince as the memories I had tried so hard to suppress came back. I felt my eyes closing and the world around me blur, I needed to sleep.

"Sirius?" a voice said, confused. I looked up wearily and saw it was Shafiq, Tanya Shafiq.

"What are you doing here, and why do I smell Firewhiskey from across the room." she asked sternly, seeing I was awake. She comes closer. I groan in response and her expression softens.

"Come on, let's get you back to the common room." she says extending her hand

Tanya Shafiq

An hour ago, if someone had told me I would be half-carrying a drunk Sirius Black to the common room, I would have never believed them. But here I am, almost collapsing under his weight and setting him down on the sofa. I'm lucky it's two in the morning on a school night, nobody's here. Not that I care if people see me with Sirius Black, it's just our crowds don't mix. I fetch a warm blanket and set it on him, staring into his chocolate eyes as he falls asleep. I wonder what happened for him to get so drunk, people don't drink that amount of Firewhiskey for fun, even if they're a Marauder. I sit on a comfy armchair beside the sofa and open a book, checking on him every once in awhile. This has to be one of the strangest nights of my life. I wonder what Thomas would do if he found me here, it would be hard to explain. He would understand, but it would put me in a sticky situation. After an hour or two of reading, I tell myself that he's alright and I should get at least two hours of sleep before class tomorrow. I'll pull it off, I've survived on less. I tiptoe out of the room settle into my bed, sleep coming immediately…


	10. Chapter 10

Remus Lupin

"You don't belong here."

"You're less than human."

"Nobody cares about you."

The voices echo as I go through the painful transformation, just like every month. I am not myself, I can't control what I do. Fear. Pain. Anger. Blood. Darkness. Something's gone wrong this time, I can feel it. As I turn back into a human and come back to my senses, I gape, horror and guilt washing over me… My three best friends, the few people that know my biggest secret and accept me for who I am are on the floor, covered in blood, dead because of me. It's all my fault.

I gasp loudly and wrench myself from my bed, feeling around me and realising it was only a nightmare. My biggest nightmare… Still breathing fast, drenched in sweat, I look around me and see Peter sleeping peacefully in his bed, snoring gently. James told me Sirius was off somewhere, being depressed about the fight they were in. When he's like that, it's best to leave him alone. I look at my watch, it's 6:45, there's no use going back back to sleep. I get in the shower and let all my worries disappear as the scalding hot water drips on my body. I sigh, my worst nightmare could become real on Friday, when it's full moon. I make my way down to the common room, hoping I can read a book while James, Sirius and Peter wake up. I frown when I see Sirius sleeping like the dead on the sofa, next to the fireplace. I shake him awake and say:

"Sirius? Why are you here?"

He groans and shakes himself awake as I watch, confused. If Padfoot was as drunk as Prongs said he was, why was he lying comfortably on the couch covered in a cozy blanket. I knew Sirius well enough that he wouldn't have made it there, he would have passed out on the floor…

"Oh man, what happened?" asks Sirius groggily

"According to James, you got into a fight with the Slytherins and then you disappeared and got drunk." I informed him

"Oh right…" he mumbles

"And you smell awful so I suggest you take a shower before we go to Charms class." I joked, trying to interpret his reaction towards the memory of the fight

"Those bastards! How could they do that?" he hisses, bolting from the couch

I stopped him anxiously, scared that he was going to do something that would get himself expelled or even thrown in Azkaban. To be honest, he looks like he could kill them without regretting it for one second.

"Padfoot, stop! You can't do this, you'll get yourself expelled. I know what they did was horrible, but we can get them back some other way…" I gasp frantically, blocking the portrait door as he tried to force himself out. Almost as fast as he had started his fit, he flopped back on the sofa, rubbing his head in exhaustion.

"We'll get them back alright. It'll be horrible. They'll wish they had never come across us." he says darkly, rage in his eyes

His words left me uneasy but I force them out of my mind as I order him away to take a much-needed shower.

I walked in the Great Hall with James, Peter and Sirius. I breathe in the heavenly smells of the waffles, they're my favorite breakfast food. I'm about to help myself to a large plate when we see a large group of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs arguing loudly, all pointing at a piece of paper I couldn't see well.

"Shouldn't you break them up?" I ask James, smirking

"Why?" he replies, confused, his eyes searching for his girlfriend, Elizabeth Fawley a.k.a "The Claw". Sirius rolls his eyes and says smirking just like me:

"Because you're Head Boy!"

At that we all laugh, seeing his horrified reaction.

"Why can't you do that Moony? You're a Prefect!" he cringes, looking at the crowd

"Nonsense, they'll listen to you!" laughs Sirius

It's true that James and Sirius have fanclubs of their own (those poor girls) and are well respected. However, should James go tell them to stop, he would get laughed for he's a pranker and loves breaking rules… Seeing him actually dock points and give detentions would leave people shocked. People respect me too, and I guess I have more authority but I want to see how our new Head Boy will handle this situation.

"Everybody, calm down! What's going on?" a perplexed voice rings

Looks like our Head Girl Lily Evans beat James to the job. She was a prefect, like me, so you can say she has a lot of experience. She's good at following rules, but she knows how to have fun every once in awhile too… We've been friends for a couple of years now, and she never changes: she's more stubborn than anyone in Hogwarts. She marches up to the group and demands to see the paper they're all talking about. I'm expecting to be an ugly picture of a Slytherin or some other immature prank, and expect Lily to dock points and throw it away. However, it doesn't go that way. Not at all. I get confused when I see that the paper is the _Daily Prophet_ … As Lily scans it, frowning, she goes white and her mouth falls open in shock. I glance at James, Sirius and Peter, they're weirded out too. Is the picture that ugly?

"Lily what's wrong?" I ask, worrying, is she ok?

The crowd gives her a few satisfied looks, they know she won't get them in trouble.

"Alright, this is taking too long, give me the sodding article!" Sirius growls impatiently, snatching the article away from her, reading it as fast as he can, James and I reading over his shoulder.

 **Mr. Lestrange, a professor at Hogwarts, a Death Eater?**

Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange has been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts for a year, having arrived later in the last school year. Yesterday (September 12 1977) Lestrange was caught by Barty Crouch Senior next to the Fawley household, setting the Dark Mark in the sky. He was accompanied by two unknown Death Eaters who disapparated on the spot when Barty Crouch came in to check on the family. "I believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers [they call themselves Death Eaters] were trying to recruit that night, for the Fawley family is pureblood. From what we found in the house, it looks like they refused and got murdered. Everyone is in danger now, not only the muggle-borns, the purebloods are being forced to join. We must take extra safety measures, and for this reason I believe that Aurors should be allowed to use the Unforgivable Curses when trying to catch a death eater. This is for our own safety" Barty Crouch says, demanding a change of law. Wizards at the ministry have mixed feelings about this change, it may not happen after all. Cassandra Fawley (nee Abbott) and her husband Marc Fawley were found murdered in their living room, the murder was done with Rodolphus Lestrange's wand. Marc Fawley was a hard-working man who worked in the Department of Intoxicating Substances, and Cassandra Fawley was a kind, sweet woman who was a Healer at St. Mungo's. We shall miss them greatly. Lestrange pleads not guilty even though all the evidence is pointing towards him. Barty Crouch and many others demand a life sentence in Azkaban for this cruelty. It looks like Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, made a big mistake in appointing Mr. Lestrange as a teacher… He could have gotten other students to join, therefore enlarging the growing army of Death Eaters. Can we trust Dumbledore's judgement? An investigation is going on for the professors at Hogwarts, they are being questioned and their offices are being searched. How safe is Hogwarts is these times of war?

 _More on page 3_

I gape as I read and re-read the article, not believing what I see. The DADA professor is a death eater? James's girlfriend Elizabeth's family got murdered? Barty Crouch says Aurors should use Unforgivable Curses in order to catch the Death Eater? How big is this war going to get? Is my family in danger? All these question buzz around in my head, I sit down, trying to absorb all this information. Sirius is like me, he looks shocked. James reads the article fast, horror growing on his face, then dashes off to the Ravenclaw dormitory. I know that he's going to comfort his girlfriend, she must be in a really bad place right now. Poor her, I shouldn't have called her "The Claw". Everyone starts arguing again. Lily's face is like stone, revealing no emotion. She runs off with Alice Prewett, presumably to tell her friends this shocking news.

"So who's gonna be the DADA teacher now?" Sirius asks, frowning

"No idea, but they'll find one, we can't not have Defense in our NEWT year!" I say, wondering who Dumbledore's going to pick.

"Yeah, how would we be able to get our jobs?" Peter says

I feel a twinge of regret as he says this. Everybody else is free to pick whatever job they want, so long as they work hard, but I can't because I'm a werewolf. No one will want to hire a werewolf, I'm lucky to even go to school. I'd like to be a teacher but I doubt that dream will ever come true…

James sees my face and pats my back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Moony, I'm sure you'll get a job, no one will resist someone as hardworking as you." he soothes

"Yeah right, they'll just be worried I'd bite their head off." I say sarcastically

"Cheer up, Moony, think about something else. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Sirius says

"I don't think this is supposed to be a day to be happy." I say morosely, gesturing at the gray sky, the somber or miserable faces, the quiet arguments.

"How's Elizabeth, by the way?" I ask James

"Pretty badly. I skived off a few classes this morning to stay with her, but now I think she just wants to be alone. I'll go and see her after dinner and get comfort food from the kitchens with a few blankets." James informs

"And the Boyfriend of the Year Award goes too…" mutters Sirius

"Aw, come on, you know we can't do the prank today. Besides, her parents got murdered, how would you feel?" James asks rhetorically

"Nothing at all." Sirius says, but he accepts James's point of view

"I hope there won't be more attacks. Good thing my parents went into hiding." James shivers. His family is quite famous for being all pureblood, so being on our side, they went into hiding about a month ago.

"I don't think my family needs to do that, my dad's a pureblood but my mum's a muggle-born." I say, hoping it's true

"Anyway, I think I should go see Evans and tell her it wasn't me." James announces, rising from his chair in the common room.

"Good luck." I say, because he'll need it. Lily's too stubborn to change her mind. However she might be more appeased today, after hearing about the attacks. Everyone's too depressed to have a shouting match, or even an argument… It's actually been a long time since they've actually talked alone. After the summer of Fifth Year, he had grown up. He wasn't pining after Lily Evans anymore and quit annoying her and being arrogant and cocky. I think happened between them that summer but he hasn't said anything about it. I know Lily knows about it too, but she won't tell either… Anyway, when they got into Sixth Year, there were a few arguments here and there, but mostly they stopped speaking to each other. I guess he got over her, though after 4 years of asking her out, that's hard to believe. But now he's got a girlfriend, so I guess he doesn't love her anymore. I guess Lily's relieved… I watch as James walks confidently to the library. As soon as he's gone, Sirius and pulls out the Invisibility Cloak and motions for me to get under it with him. I frown, where does he want to go?

"Come on Moony, we can't miss this." he says

I roll my eyes, he wants to spy on James and Lily's conversation! Whatever, I'd like to see it too. I just hope James doesn't catch us.

"Fine." I say, shaking my head in amusement as I get under the cloak with him.

We dash off to the library, eager to see the outcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So, I'm kind of nervous about this chapter, but I think it's pretty important to show Elizabeth's point of view. Tell me if you like it, and make sure you guys review! Who do you want me to do next?**

Elizabeth Fawley

My name is Elizabeth Miranda Fawley and three days ago, my parents got murdered by my ex-DADA professor two days ago. I know, it's depressing and flabbergasting. There are a lot of things people who don't know me or my family assume here: that my parents got into all sorts of trouble and were maybe in debt or something like that, and that my DADA professor had been shady and mean to all students. But that's not how it was. My father worked at the ministry and was well-liked and respected. My mother was only known in St. Mungo's where she was a Healer. We were the typical wizard family, although we were one of "the sacred 28". In some families like the Blacks and Malfoys, it means having a huge family and famous ancestry, it means going to lavish dinners every weekend, it means learning how to ballroom dance at the age of 8, it means treating muggle-borns like dirt. In some pureblood families, it means being or wanting to be a death eater, though my parents used to tell me I shouldn't talk about that, it would get the family in trouble… As you can see, they didn't need that piece of information to get them killed. My family was different though, kind of like the Potters, my boyfriend James's family . I have a bigger family, but my parents believed that muggle-borns were our equals and the the murderer who calls himself Voldemort should be caught and killed immediately. Good thing too, because I'd hate to imagine living life like Bellatrix Black… My friends find it surprising that I can say "Voldemort" without cringing like the rest of the students at Hogwarts. I just think it's stupid to be afraid of a name, it's not like it's taboo or anything. My parents' deaths has been pretty hard on me, I've started having these horrible nightmares about Lestrange coming in my dormitory at night and torturing me… I guess I'm in shock, it's weird moving to the past tense when talking about my parents, not writing any letters home, not knowing where to go for the holidays… I can't believe the ministry didn't tell me that my parents had been murdered before the article came. I had to find out in front of everyone through the _Daily Prophet_! I could say that I kept my cool and ran up to my room without saying anything, but then I would be lying, and I hate liars. I strongly believe in honesty, so I'll tell you what really happened.

( 2 days earlier, at breakfast)

Elizabeth Fawley walked confidently down the stairs with her group of Ravenclaw friends, Melanie Ross, Ivy Urquart and their new addition, Shelby Brown. Elizabeth's (who prefered to go by "Lizzie") long auburn wavy hair flipped as she glowed, thinking about what the Quidditch Captain had said to her last night. She and her group of friends were some of the first to arrive in the Great Hall, the time being a shocking 6:00 on a Wednesday. Ivy Urquart, a funny girl with long black hair and startling blue eyes, picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and started reading. Elizabeth watched as her best friend turned white, choking on her food. She bent over to read the article, her eyes becoming wider and wider, her skin becoming paler and paler… She had only read about half when she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Melanie and Ivy helped her up before dragging her back to the dormitory, she was still weeping.

( Present )

Tears pooled up in my eyes as all my memories of my parents went flying through my mind, each one hurting like someone was stabbing me in chest. I start hyperventilating, squeezing a pillow to my chest. Oh right, did I forget to tell you? It's two in the morning and my boyfriend James Potter, Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, is sleeping in my bed with me. He saw that I needed to be reassured when I woke up from bad dreams, so he offered to be with me for a night. He makes me feel safe and loved. He really is perfect in every way… We've been together for a month and a half now and he told me he loved me a few days ago! Of course I told him I loved him back, how could I not? There is one problem though, I'm getting the impression that his mates don't like me, especially Sirius. It's strange, I try really hard to be likeable and all they can do is snicker when they think I'm not listening. It's annoying and rude. I've told Jamie this before but he reacts in two ways: either he promises me he'll talk to them but it doesn't improve, or either he won't hear it, saying his friends are just fine. I think they've been a bit nicer to me ever since my parents died, but that might just be pity. Ever since they died, everyone's been telling me that they're sorry and that my parents were good people, but that doesn't cheer me up at all. Telling me they were good people makes their murder even more cruel. The ministry has owled me saying that they would like to interview me on _Daily Prophet_ talking about my parents' deaths and life at Hogwarts while there was a undercover Death Eater. I don't want to go. I wouldn't have much to say anyway, Lestrange was good at pretending to be our side, he wasn't shady. Sure, he preferred the Slytherins but most of us just assumed that it was house pride. He may have graded badly a few muggle-borns but that was it, it was too subtle for anyone to actually realize.

I decide that thinking of all of this is unhealthy, and that I should get some well-needed fresh air. I do all of the things I've been neglecting since my parents' died. I take a cold shower, change robes, brush my hair, apply a bit of makeup and walk out to join my friends by the lake, my head held high. I can sense people staring, but I don't let it get to me and ignore them. I pass by the library to return a book and I see a dark haired, pale boy in my year with a redhead. I immediately recognize them, Severus Snape and Lily Evans. That's weird, I thought they weren't friends anymore after he called her a mudblood in Fifth Year. Well, I should have expected it, Lily sees the best in everyone. I watch as they study together, he's saying something about the Potions Essay. I gulp, I haven't even started… The name Lily Evans gives me mixed feelings. Lily's helpful, loyal, feisty, pretty and smart. However, whenever I hear her name, I think of all those countless years Jamie spent asking her out and her rejecting him. I know he doesn't love her anymore, and that it wasn't her fault he asked her out, but she makes me uncomfortable. Deep down, I'm scared that she's going to show some interest in Jamie and snatch him away from me. I guess that's the reason we don't talk much. I tried to make my point clear on the train by snogging Jamie in front of her, but she just looked bored. They are Head Boy and Head Girl together… Staring at her brings some memories back.

( 2 years earlier )

Elizabeth Fawley was in trouble. Big trouble and it was all her fault. This trouble had landed her in an empty classroom, sobbing in fear and guilt while everyone was outside playing in the snow. She was thinking about running away, maybe that would help. Or maybe even steal a Polyjuice potion and be someone else…

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" a girl's voice said as she opened the door, revealing her red hair and emerald green eyes. Elizabeth tried to hide but it was too late, Lily Evans had spotted her. She whimpered, Lily was close to Mary Mcdonald…

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Lily asked, concerned

That was Elizabeth's breaking point and the whole story came pouring out of her, how Benjamin Baker had come up to her in Hogsmeade and said she was beautiful just one week after her ex had dumped her, how they started getting drinks but then it got out of hand, how they had snogged in a broom closet, how she hated herself, how the guilt was eating her alive, how she was scared of Mary Mcdonald's reaction. Lily listened patiently, nodding her head. At the end, she said:

"It's okay, Elizabeth, everyone makes mistakes. Now you've got to tell Mary and you'll feel a lot better."

"But she'll hate me!" Elizabeth cried

"Well she won't want to be your best friend, but she'll hate you less if you tell her now and not later. I'll come with you." Lily soothed, taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her out of the room.

( Present )

Lily can be very nice and helpful, even to people who have done horrible things. Another more recent memory comes to my mind.

( Yesterday )

Elizabeth sat on her bed, slowly flipping the pages of an album with pictures of her parents. She breathed heavily as she knew she would never see them again. Suddenly, the door burst open and Melanie Ross came sprinting in the room.

"Lizzie! You have to hear what Sirius told Derrix who told Shelby who told Ivy who told me!" she said excitedly.

"Mel, I'm really not in the mood for gossip right now." Elizabeth rolled my eyes, couldn't she see that she was having a moment here?

"No, you'll want to hear this. Sirius heard James and Lily talking in the library yesterday!" she gasped, knowing that this would get her interest. Elizabeth straightened up, what had they been talking about?

"And? What happened?" Elizabeth said, trying to appear unconcerned

Melanie saw through her facade immediately and started her story.

"So James was accused of playing some kind of evil prank on Lily, and she took it really badly. So he went to the library to talk to her and say that it wasn't him. Basically, she said that she didn't want to hear it and that it was totally him because of some wand or something, and then he said if she was just blaming him because there was no one else. Then she said that there was even evidence and something about him being the same as in Third Year and that he needed to grow up. Then he said that she hadn't changed and that she was still blaming him for everything bad that happened to her. Then she said he was immature and that rounds were on Friday." Melanie recounted

Elizabeth had forgotten about the rounds… James was going to be alone with the girl he had spent three years pining after. What was that argument, she thought they didn't fight anymore…

( Present )

I shudder and keep walking. As I try to find Ivy, Mel and Shelby, I find Jamie walking around the lake with… Shelby! Worried, I hide behind a tree and try to listen.

"Look Shelby, I need to get going, I promised Lizzie I'd meet her at 5." he says, annoyed

"That's almost in an hour, come on, let's take a walk." Shelby cooes, taking his hand. My blood boiled, how could she do that! I thought she was my friend! That bitch!

"Shel, I need to go right now!" James burst out

I watched as Shelby's hand let go of his and an expression of deep hurt spread across her face. I watched angrily as James checked her out, she's hot but he has a girlfriend!

"Bye Shel!" he said, backing away

I follow him for a while before catching up to him.

"Hi Lizzie!" he says, nervous

"Hey Jamie. Did you have a nice time with "Shel"?" I ask sarcastically

Jamie sighs, he knows it will be hard to get out of this.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything, I would never cheat on you." he says huskily, kissing me and I believe him.

"Can you come see me tonight?" I say sweetly, cuddling up with him in the library

Madam Pince's nostrils flare but she doesn't say anything.

"Sorry , I have rounds." Jamie says, playing with my hair

Bugger, I had forgotten about the rounds. Well, they don't end too late, do they?

"Then after the rounds?" I ask

Jamie turns uncomfortable and says:

"Sorry Lizzie, I promised the guys I would stay with them after the rounds." he says grimacing

It almost sounds like he's lying, but I won't push, I don't want to turn into a jealous girlfriend…

I watch as he checks the time, it's almost 9, and he announces he has to go or else Lily will be furious. I watch as he waves and walks away, fear boiling in my chest.

 **Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Hey guys! So this chapter's a bit shorter and maybe might seem not as interesting, but don't worry, I'll be talking about Lily and *gasp* the rounds in the next chapter (I hope). Do you like the Slughorn's POV or should I stop and concentrate on the students? Anyway, I like writing about the students more, but I thought it would be interesting to have a chapter from a teacher's POV, like** **Avese23** **suggested… Thanks for the reviews, by the way, and I would love some more!  
**

Horace Slughorn

"Good morning Horace, have you heard the news?" inquired a squeaky voice I knew belonged to Filius Flitwick. I looked around in the professor's lounge to make sure no students were listening. Not as if most students attempted to get in, but I wouldn't put it past James Potter or Sirius Black, it's a shame I didn't get them in my house, Slytherin. No, I had to get those two incompetent brothers, Alceto and the one whose name I can't remember Carrow. Really, the Sorting Hat makes appalling mistakes sometimes, for instance, the entire Black family got sorted into Slytherin except Sirius, who got sorted into Gryffindor! Then again, having Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black was amazing, those are very noble families… My daydreams are interrupted by Filius, who just cleared his throat. I turn to him and say morosely:

"Of course I did, just about everyone has… It's very surprising and deceiving, I can't believe there was a Death Eater among us for an entire year." I shudder, imagining all the horrible things that could and may have happened…

"I can, he was a little bit too interested in the Dark Arts, that one." says Pomona Sprout, shaking her head in disapproval

"Now now Pomona, he had us all fooled. If you had really expected something, you would have informed Albus, wouldn't you?" Minerva interrupts, raising her eyebrow at Pomona as she huffs in indignation. I smile discreetly, Minerva has a strong character.

"It's really too bad about the Fawley family though, they were great people, poor Elizabeth…" laments Flo, the Divination professor. I frown as I try to remember Elizabeth in my classes. Was she shy? Outgoing? Mischievous? I finally picture her in my mind, a rather outgoing Ravenclaw with a lot of friends, not too bad at making potions, although she wasn't in my NEWT class… Poor girl, she must be in a state… I tune back in the conversation to hear Mick, the Astronomy professor ask feverently:

"Who will be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? The class is essential, especially in these times!"

"Albus is currently in his study, trying to find one… So far, he hasn't had much luck." reports Minerva importantly

I find myself growing weary of their jabbering and decide to take a walk around the grounds, maybe pay Hagrid a visit… As I stroll through the grounds, the rainy night I try so hard to forget comes back into my mind.

( 2 days after the start of school )

Horace Slughorn needed a butterbeer. It had been two days since school had started and Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew had already played a shocking prank. This one was out of hand, as Poppy Pomphrey was still healing students at this moment and his favorite student, Lily Evans, was at St. Mungo's, unconscious. Yes, Horace Slughorn was in need of a nice, warm, reassuring butterbeer which he knew he could get at the Three Broomsticks. He ambled around the empty Hogsmeade in the pouring rain, trying to see the bar through the fog. He finally found Madam Rosmerta, the young and attractive barmaid closing up the store, muttering to herself quietly.

"Rosmerta, what's going on? Can I still get a butterbeer?" Horace asked, worried

"Sorry Horace, not tonight. The business is slow, and I've got my nephew to look after." Rosmerta explained

"Oh no… Where am I supposed to get a butterbeer?" Horace said disappointedly

"I doubt you haven't got some in your office, and if you really need one, you can always go to The Hog's Head." she said shrugging

"I guess I'll have to do that." Horace said, grimacing, the Hog's Head was definitely a step down from the Three Broomsticks, being frequented by all sorts of strange people. But a butterbeer is a butterbeer, so he made his way down to the bar. As he strode in, he could see that the bar was even emptier than usual, then again, it wasn't like anyone he knew went there regularly. The Potions professor ordered a butterbeer and looked around, searching for an empty table, preferably at the back, where he couldn't be bothered. He settled down in the creaky wooden chairs and took a sip, sighing as he enjoyed the pleasant sensation. He then opened his bag and started making notes for his "Slug Club": a club made of of people he knew would become very important one day. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones and Severus Snape were his best students, he couldn't afford to let them go. Maybe he could invite the Quidditch star Ludo Bagman, it would certainly interest the boys, who didn't seem to like his meetings, as they often found elaborate excuses not to come. He could also invite the famous singer Celestina Warbeck, he would impress the girls… Maybe he should kindly exclude Barty Crouch Junior from the group, his father was very important in the ministry, but he wasn't especially bright. Remus Lupin had excellent grades, but he didn't know anything about his family… However, Lily Evans was a muggle-born and she was one of the brightest pupils in her year… He was still pondering when two cloaked men shuffled to a table not far from him, starting an obviously private and serious conversation, for they were whispering and casting furtive looks around them, though not seeing Horace Slughorn. Horace frowned as he saw a strand of bright blond hair that was almost white poke out of the hood. He immediately knew who it was, this man had to be Lucius Malfoy, a graduated student in his house he had liked, though he could be rather curt. Horace was about to go and say hello, for they were on good terms, when he saw the second figure remove their cloak partially revealing a handsome face, with dark eyes, a well-groomed beard and wavy hair. Slughorn gaped, this was his fellow teacher, Rodolphus Lestrange! But why was he talking to Lucius, he hadn't known him as a student… And why were they wearing those ridiculous cloaks. Curious, Horace leaned in to hear their conversation.

"So what did you tell the trainees?" Rodolphus asked

"I told them they have to prove themselves by a few acts around the school, to see if they can maintain their discretion, and let the smarter, more skilled ones stand out…" Lucius responded smoothly

"What if they say something? I can't blow my cover!" Rodolphus worried

"Don't make a fuss, they don't know anything about _him_ yet…" Lucius reassured

"So what tasks are you setting? They better not be too easy, we can't afford to have worthless idiots on our side." Rodolphus challenged

"I haven't set them yet, I was thinking about seeing his opinion on this see if he approves. I was thinking an Unforgivable Curse, maybe a duel…" Lucius hesitated

"As if you actually have the guts to talk to him." Rodolphus rolled his eyes

"Anyway, here's a list of the people interested. Bellatrix Black, Theodore Nott, Avery and maybe Severus Snape, though he doesn't seem as motivated as the others." Lucius read from the list Rodolphus had passed him

"I have the feeling we're being eavesdropped on, look around." Rodolphus lowered his voice

Fear shot through Horace's veins and, without thinking he cast a strong Disillusionment Charm on himself, breathing heavily.

As the Potions professor walked back into Hogwarts, still thanking Merlin that Lucius and Rodolphus hadn't seen him, he tried to shake off an uncomfortable feeling. Though they had never said it in their conversation, it was becoming increasingly clear that Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange, two people the wizarding world would have not expected, were Death Eaters. Now the real question was if Slughorn was brave enough to tell someone else…

(Present)

Should I have told Albus? Everyone now knew that Rodolphus was a Death Eater, but Lucius was still lurking around, obviously recruiting more and more people…

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Guys I'm so sorry! It's been a long time and I haven't posted anything on the rounds! I wanted to include them in this chapter but it was getting too long. Anyway, please review!**

Lily Evans

Rodolphus Lestrange is a Death Eater. The thought makes ice shoot through my veins and my head spin. I had been in danger in the one place I thought would always stay safe: Hogwarts. In the years before, this terrorist was rising, and more and more Aurors were standing up to fight him, the war was starting slowly. However, inside these walls which everyone calls their home, the only home where I can really do what I want, be me, the war was a distant thing, we only heard about it through the _Daily Prophet_ and it was only a few missing people. Then the Slytherin purebloods, Alice likes to call them the DET (Death Eaters in Training) started actively calling Muggle-borns "mudbloods" and even harming those who stood up to them. The group grew larger, even Hufflepuffs like Evan Rosier joined, though quietly. The war didn't really come to Hogwarts until this year. Dumbledore's start of the year speech urged us to not let Voldemort trick us into going to his side and urging families to go into hiding. Then people in the ministry started disappearing, one by one... The first one was Edna Green after she published an article saying that muggle-borns were our equals... Families like who didn't want to fight with Voldemort have been murdered, like Elizabeth's. The group of Death Eaters are recruiting and no one is safe. Sighing, I lie down on my bed, thinking of my conversation with James Potter, the Head Boy, a few hours ago.

(2 days earlier)

Lily Evans was in the library studying with Severus Snape as they made small talk and occasionally helped each other with their essays. They worked in silence, not sure if they should break it. Lily and Severus's friendship had started again, but it was slow and hesitant. They were always unsure on what to talk about, which subjects to avoid. It just wasn't like before, when they told each other anything and everything. This frustrated Lily and made Severus desperate.

"Oi, Evans!" James Potter shouted

Lily Evans kept her head inside her book and didn't answer as Severus made a disgusted sound.

"Come on Evans, I need to talk to you." the Quidditch Captain said, tapping her lightly on her shoulder

"Get your hand off of her." Snape hissed as Lily pretended to be oblivious

"Shouldn't you let her talk? She's not some doll you can trail around you know." the Head Boy challenged, smirking

"Okay fine! I don't want to talk to you Potter!" Lily burst out as Snape smiled in satisfaction

"You don't even know what I want to say! I haven't done anything wrong!" James pleaded, glaring at Snape

"So you haven't done anything wrong! That's news to me, Potter! What about... hmm, setting the Nifflers in the Great Hall and landing me in St. Mungo's for a week? Wait, there's more! How about when you wrote those horrible messages in my room! Remember that?" the Head Girl shouted, earning a disapproving glare from Madam Pince. At this, Severus frowned and James realized gleefully that Lily have never told him about the messages.

"I know the prank was wrong, but I didn't write the messages!" James yelled over Lily's rant

"Alright that's it! GET OUT!" Madam Pince bellowed, pointing at Lily and James

Reluctantly, Lily picked up her books, bid goodbye to Severus and marched out, fuming as James followed her, not sure what to say.

"Evans, listen to me!" James said, growing angry

"You've already gotten me kicked out of the library, isn't that enough?" Lily huffed, walking away

"You got yourself kicked out of the library." James pointed out

"Have you not changed since 3rd year? Stop acting arrogant and stupid and start being responsible, you're Head Boy! How am I supposed to believe that you didn't put the messages in my room? Alice has proof! Is this all some sort of joke to you?" Lily said, breathing fast, her face getting redder by the minute. This moment reminded James eerily of those fights in 5th Year when he enjoyed getting her riled up to see how beautiful her emerald green eyes were when the glinted with anger. But now they were older, and James had changed, the furious glint in her eyes didn't interest him anymore.

"No, it isn't. I just wanted to be a good Head Boy and fix all of this, so we can actually work together. You're so stubborn, you think that I'm the exact same person as in 5th year when I've changed, tried to be the right person for you, though you didn't notice, you were too busy twisting my words and changing my actions to prove that I was the same person when you're the one that hasn't changed, you're still ready to blame me for whatever I do. I can't tell you what to do or who to believe, do what you want, I was just trying to do the right thing..." James said in a low voice, shaking his head in disapproval as he walked away, not looking back, leaving Lily stunned as she gaped in shock, not sure if she was supposed to be angry, sad or satisfied. She jerked her head quickly when she heard the library door creak open, revealing Severus Snape, carrying her books, looking uncertain.

"Here, you left some books in the library. Are you alright, what did he say?" he asked worriedly, giving her the books.

"Uh, no, he didn't say anything. Thanks for bringing my books, how mad was Madam Pince?" Lily hesitated, trying to change the subject. Severus saw right through it and frowned though didn't say anything.

(Present)

After that incident, Potter had avoided me like dragon dung. I guess I'm better off this way, now he won't bother me anymore. Wasn't that all I wanted? It'll be weird working together though, we have the rounds tonight... I gaze at myself in the mirror, trying to see if I had changed since 5th year. A rather short girl with fiery red waist-long hair and piercing green eyes usually ablaze with anger or excitement stares back at me. I'm a bit taller, and I have a few more freckles, but that's it. Am I the same person? Is that a good or a bad thing? Something needs to change, and right now. Unconsciously, I found my hands edging towards the scissors, clutching them firmly and holding them close to my hair.

Mary McDonald

It's safe to say that I've walked on in on Lily doing quite a few crazy things. Of course, now that she has her own room, it's different, but before our beds were right next to each other... In 1rst year I walked in on her anxiously trying to calm down the numerous objects in the room she had charmed, she had been in tears. I helped her by showing a new little charm my mother had told me about and we became friends. In 2nd year I walked in on her crying over a letter she had gotten from her awful sister, Petunia. I reassured her and we started to tell each other everything. In 3rd year I walked in on her throwing the furniture at James Potter, who was barely dodging them on his broom near the open widow, Lily had caught him spying on her. I didn't have the heart to tell her he had been doing that for six months before she had seen him. I don't know how he does it, he just seems to disappear... Nevertheless, I was the one to calm her down, and we got into our fight and when I defended James. In 4th year I walked in on her snogging a boy that would be her first boyfriend. I was the one who got them to together, and we started relying on each other for love advice. In 5th year I walked in on her sitting on the edge of the open window, looking down, not saying anything. I don't think I've ever been more scared... It was the day that Snape had called her a mudblood. I was the one who got her back on her feet, and we became closer than ever before. In 6th year, I walked in on her burning different _Daily Prophet_ articles, almost creating a fire in the dormitory. I was the one who told her how to get those DETs back, and subtly started playing pranks on them. But in my seven years at Hogwarts, I have never walked in on Lily Evans cutting her fiery red hair.

"Lily! What are you doing to your hair?" I screamed, trying and failing to snatch the scissors out of her hand as she stared at herself in the mirror in content.

"How do I look?" She asked smiling

I can honestly say that at that moment, I thought she had gone mad... I still tried to answer her question as I evaluated the change. Lily's beautiful hair had been chopped short and unevenly, now going just beneath her chin. A few strands dropped on her face, hiding her brilliant green eyes. I took a deep breath, I could fix this.

"Okay, it's going to be fine your hair's going to be normal again if I cast the charm, bugger I don't remember it! What did Flitwick say? Merlin, I don't remember, I was talking to Marlene! He could have had us copy it down! Maybe I should get Marlene, but she's getting ready for the Quidditch tryouts... Remus would know but he's with James and I'm not supposed to speak to him, don't you know what to do?" I ranted, pacing around the room as Lily watched me, rolling her eyes.

"Mary, I want to keep it this way!" Lily said, exasperated. I stopped, gaping. Did Lily know what she looked like right now?

"I know you think it's awful, but I needed to change... Maybe you could help me make it look a bit better?" Lily suggests, smiling that adorable smile she knows I can't resist.

"Who told you you needed to change?" I say sharply, running a bunch of possible faces through my head, Snape stands out.

"No one." Lily says after a bit of hesitation, biting her lip. I don't believe her for second, but I decide to let it pass and concentrate on fixing her hair. I could even the hair out and cut off the few strands on her face. I took a deep breath, my mother cut everyone's hair in the family, including mine. She was a natural, I had seen her do it millions of times. I took a deep breath and grasped the scissors, scared I would ruin everything.

Snip.

Snip.

Snip.

I straighten myself up and take a step back from Lily, observing my work. I'm happy to say I've done a good job, her hair is even and though it looks different, it has a style, it's already growing on me. Lily looks delighted as she twirls around in the mirror in glee. I feel myself growing wary, what was happening to Lily? The last time I had seen her like this is when she drank my entire Firewhiskey stash thinking it was cold medicine. I shudder as I think of the horrible memory and I'm starting to think about where my Sobering Potion is, under my bed. It's really a shame, I was saving it for emergencies next week in The Ravenclaw Tower party I was invited to. Contrary to popular belief, the Ravenclaws know how to party… I'm looking up when I see Lily flop back on her bed and sigh.

"What's wrong Lils?" I ask, concerned

She opens her mouth and starts telling me the real reason why she chopped her hair, some story with James Potter in the library…

Severus Snape

"You're ready, we're flooing to Hogsmeade in ten minutes." announces Evan Rosier, passing my my chair in the common room.

"I told you, I'm not going, besides, Lucius was and still is a arrogant swot." I frown, shaking him off as I head for my dormitory, him trailing behind me. In all the Slytherins, I'm closest to Evan, I can understand him a bit more than the others. Unlike Bellatrix Black, or that awful Mulciber, he doesn't wear his allegiance to Voldemort on his sleeve, no, he likes the idea of being undercover. Nevertheless, he's more keen on going to these meetings which will "improve our relationship with the Dark Lord." As if he's actually going to show himself to students like us, it'll likely be Lucius Malfoy pushing us around, trying to prove his authority. Losing Rodolphus made me deeply uneasy, he was a great connection inside the castle. Nott tells me not to worry, the Dark Lord will break him out any day now.

"Come on, Snape, you have to come, Bellatrix said they'll set tasks for us now…" Rosier pleads, catching up to me.

"I've already told you, I'm not coming!" I say exasperated

"Of course you're coming Snape. You're not that much of a coward, are you?" Bellatrix says loftily as she saunters into the room

"I just don't want to go." I say, gnashing my teeth together as Bellatrix's smirk widens

"It's been like that ever since he became friends with that mudblood." Alecto Carrow informs, eager to get on Bellatrix's good side

"You're still friends with her! That won't look good on your record, you know." Rosier exclaimed, shooting me an incredulous look

I feel the room get hotter as everyone looks at me, with looks of concern, confusement or glares. I take a deep breath and smooth my expression, I can pull this off.

"Your information source sounds wrong, Alecto… Or did you make it up, you seem to be inventing a lot of things these days to improve your reputation." I say smoothly, saying the words slowly. I can tell I hit Alceto where it hurts, he still hasn't gotten over being caught lying about his exploits last year by none other than Bellatrix Black and Nicolai Mulciber. The others are starting to doubt him, I'm a very good actor, and Alecto isn't always honest. He flushes, and gets to his feet, trembling in rage.

"I know what I saw! In the train, you gave her the choker!" he shouts

I pretend this doesn't get to me, but it does. I had been searching for something for her to accept my apology, then, like a present from God, I had found a brilliant diamond choker in an empty compartment. I had given it to Lily, and for the first time since 5th Year, she had considered my apology. Then that awful toerag Potter had to ruin everything with his ghastly prank that landed her in St. Mungo's. I had been so worried… At least now she knew how he could be when you let your guard down. Being her friend again isn't the same as before, I know she doesn't trust me. I know she's worth leaving this whole mess with Voldemort, but in the end, she'll thank me, I'll prove I'm a better man than Potter, than all of them… I bring myself back into reality and say with a hint of irritation in my voice:

"Of course I did. That's how she ended up in St. Mungo's."

Everyone nods their empty heads in understandment but Bellatrix doesn't seem convinced. I can tell her sharp mind that can never lied to is thinking hard and I can already predict her answer. She'll hurt her or make me do it… I can't have that. Instead. I think quickly and see only one solution.

"I'll go to the meeting." I say in one gasp, staring straight at her, anticipating her reaction. She wrinkles her nose in distaste and sighs.

"Fine, we'll make a space for you." she snarls as she marches out of the room

We all follow her, talking lightly as we head to the fire in Rodolphus Lestrange's office. We chose this fire last year with Lestrange because it's not supervised so we can get right into the Hog's Head without being caught. Lestrange also helped us set up a secret passage between the Slytherin common room and his office, so we could get there safely. I don't know what we'll do when Dumbledore finds another DADA teacher. I guess we'll have to destroy the passage and find some other way to get in Hogsmeade…

"How come you changed your mind?" Rosier asks as Bellatrix prods the mirror, saying the password. I watch as it opens and lets us all in, leading us to a small passage with many tapestries.

"I dunno." I shrug, I don't feel like having a long conversation with him. We finally reach the office and line up one by one next to the fire, each grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, stepping into the fire and saying "Hog's Head". I go last, quietly saying the name of the unpopular inn and appearing next to my housemates moments later. We take a seat next to Malfoy, who's waiting for us at a table in the back. He casts a charm to not be heard and starts talking to us. My mind drifts for a bit, thinking about Lily's behavior in the library. Malfoy's order makes me alert, I'm listening again.

"The Dark Lord declares each and every one of you has to prove your loyalty to him. Meet me in the Room of Requirement in a week, you will be duelling. Your spellwork, attitude and use of curses will be noted and be brought to the Dark Lord, then he can see for himself who is the most trustworthy and powerful. This is only one of the tasks you will be set this year." Malfoy says seriously. Murmurs of appreciation and worry go around the table. The Carrow siblings look worried, they should be, their spellwork isn't great. Bellatrix looks excited, she can't wait to prove herself. Rosier looks alert, I can tell he'll spend the week researching curses to use. As for myself, I'm indifferent. I already know I won't have the right level of enthusiasm, but I refuse to look like a panting puppy, like some of my housemates. However, I can make up for that by using some of my own curses, that would definitely be impressive. I ponder as I get back to common room, like everyone else. There's no chance of Alecto of Amycus beating me, and I know I can defeat Rosier. Nott and Mulciber will be harder, but with some work, I can win. Dolohov and I are equally matched, there's no telling who will win. Bellatrix will be very difficult, if not impossible, to beat. I heard she's been practising wandless spells… With some work, I can do this.


	14. Chapter 14

James Potter

I untangle myself from Lizzie and start heading towards the common room, where I'm supposed to meet Evans for rounds this evening. The challenge is that I have to ask her if I can leave an hour early to help Moony, it's full moon. I think about Lizzie's expression when I told her I wouldn't be there all night. I can tell she's suspicious, but I can make up for it tomorrow by giving her a present, maybe that hair potion she loves… I sigh, being a full-time boyfriend is a lot of work, even though it's worth it. Before, I didn't have any connection with the girls I snogged, now I know Elizabeth Fawley more than any other girl here. Actually, I might be wrong. I used to be obsessed with finding things about Evans, like her middle name, her favorite color and food, her family and so many other things. I think I must've stolen her diary at one point (though it didn't work, she had put a Biting Spell on it, I almost got my hand bitten off). I'm not even counting the year where I spied on her through her window, though she caught me at some point and started throwing furniture at me. I swear I've still got the scar under my chin. When people ask me, I say it's a Quidditch accident. But that was obsessive, I didn't really know her. I know Lizzie's problems, hopes and ambitions better than anybody else. I'm so deep in my thoughts that I don't notice Hestia Jones, Marlene Mckinnon and Alice Prewett walking down the hall, laughing at some joke Hestia told, and promptly bump into Hestia, making her books go flying.

"Sorry Jones, here are your books." I say, picking them up

"Thanks." she says grudgingly, I can tell she also thinks I was the one who wrote the messages in Evans's room. I roll my eyes, doesn't this get old? Evans and her group of friends are becoming more annoying by the day. The only exception might be Mckinnon, and that's only because she plays Quidditch well. I unconsciously rumple up my hair in nervousness as I enter the common room. Working with Evans won't be easy, especially after our fight in the library two days ago. I just had to tell her, it was bursting out of me. I guess I hadn't been very pleasant about it, but it just had to come out. I look around the mostly empty common room, trying to find Evans. I find a group of 2nd years playing Gobstones, two 4th years playing Wizarding Chess, a few 5th and 6th years talking next to the fire, some couple snogging and a girl with short hair reading a book one of the couches. I sigh in exasperation, if Evans was so keen on me arriving on time, why was she late? She better not stand me up! Why was she making me wait? I sigh in frustration and I hear the short-haired girl behind me sigh too. I turn my head and realize that from afar, she looks pretty cute. Why haven't I seen her before? I interrupt my thoughts seconds later, telling myself I have an amazing girlfriend. Well I'm allowed to notice other girls! The girl rises up from the couch and turns to face me, rolling her unforgettable green eyes. I stop at my tracks and gape, this girl is Evans? But what has she done to her hair? It's now short, it makes her look more adult. She had been in the room the entire time!

"You're late Potter, rounds should have started twenty minutes ago." she says in annoyance

"Uh… you cut your hair." is all I manage to mumble

"Yeah, I noticed! Come on, let's go." she says rolling her eyes

I sigh, this is going to be a long hour and a half.

"I wasn't late, I just didn't recognize you." I attempt to explain as we head down the hall

"Am I that different?" she laughs incredulously, making sigh in relief, if she's in a good mood, it might make the rounds bearable.

"Yeah, I thinking to myself: why have I not seen this girl before and why does she look so-" I interrupt myself, sensing danger. We both walk in an awkward silence, determined not to look at each other. Evans is the first to break it:

"I actually did it myself, but Mary had to fix it for me."

"Was it really that bad when you cut it yourself?" I make an attempt at keeping the conversation going

"Ask Mary, she was horrified." Evans smirks

We run into a pair of giggling Hufflepuffs in our year. They look up, grimacing at us at first but then smiling flirtatiously at me. I give them my irresistible smile and they swoon, giggling even more.

"Good evening ladies." I say huskily

"Hi James!" one of them says breathlessly

"That'll be five points each from Hufflepuff, you girls are in the halls after curfew." Evans says bossily, sending the disappointed girls away. As soon as they disappear, she starts whacking me on the chest with her bag.

"What did I do?" I ask desperately, trying to dodge the weapon

"You! Have! A girlfriend!" she snarls, finally stopping

"But I haven't done anything!" I say, grateful she stopped hitting me

"Sure, you totally weren't flirting with those stupid girls two minutes ago." she says sarcastically, glaring at me.

"I wasn't!" I defend myself. Just because I said hi doesn't mean I'm cheating on Lizzie!

She rolls her eyes and I let it drop, frustrated. We walk in silence for a bit before encountering that greasy git, Snivellus.

"Hey Sev, how're you doing?" Evans asks pleasantly, making my blood boil. Sure, it's a sin to talk to two girls but it's fine to talk to that Dark Arts loving git!

"Fine, and you?" he says, eyeing me reproachfully. I snap.

"That'll be ten points from Slytherin, you're supposed to be in your common room or your dormitory." I say, annoyed

It looks like he's returning from a walk, he still has his ugly cloak on.

Evans groans and say:

"It's okay, he was just getting his common room."

"Don't about it, it's just his way of trying to prove he's better than the others. I'll see you around, Lily." he says, walking away

"Did you seriously have to do that?" she asks me, exasperated.

"Yes." I say, still angry about what that git said.

"Whatever, let's keep walking." she says rolling her eyes.

We walk in silence for a bit, both annoyed at each other.

"So, uh… did you finish the Potions essay?" I ask, cringing the lack of conversation

"Seriously? The Potions essay?" she scoffed, raising her eyebrows

"Well what else are we supposed to talk about?" I defended

"So many other things! In fact, I want to talk about-"

But what Evans wanted to talk about, I never knew for we hear a door burst open and Minerva Mcgonagall storm out, gaping as she saw Lily and I.

"What are you two doing here? Off to bed before I give you detentions!" she says angrily, flustered.

"Um, Mrs Mcgonagall? We're supposed to be here, I'm Head Girl and he's Head Boy." Evans says tentatively, gesturing towards me.

"Oh, right. Well why are you two lurking about, you have rounds to finish!" says the even more flustered Transfiguration professor. With that, she storms off, leaving Evans and I alone again.

"Why do you think she was so angry?" I ask, confused.

"No idea, maybe we should take a look at what's in there." Evans suggested, pointing to the door Mrs. Mcgonagall had stormed out of. My jaw dropped, Evans, perfect Prefect and Head Girl wanted to explore? This day couldn't get any more confusing.

"I'm not as uptight as you think I am." she says, rolling her eyes as she slowly pushed the door open. I followed her, trying to think of what had made the Deputy Headmistress so worried and angry. She creeps in, and frowns as I come in too. We've just come in her office!

"That's weird…" Evans thinks aloud

"What weird?" I ask absentmindedly, examining her roomy office. An enormous fancy desk sits in the middle of the room, covered in different papers. A few portraits are on the walls, this makes me start but then I realise they're all asleep. Banners with the Gryffindor colors hang on each corner of the room. In a display case sits the majestic House Cup, making me smile in pride. I've been on the Quidditch team since 2nd year and I've always played chaser. This year, I'm captain, so I'll make sure we'll win! I've got this really good chaser, Charlie Weasley, but he's only just started 2nd year. I walk past something warm and jump but it's just the fire in the fireplace, crackling merrily. Evans's answer distracts me, I turn around to see her observing the papers.

"Mrs. Mcgonagall is the most organised person I know, why is her desk so messy? She asks as I roll my eyes, not everyone can be as clean as Ms. Perfect.

"Just because you have nothing else to than to organize your belongings doesn't mean everyone does. Some people have a life." I snap

She turns around, not saying anything. For a minute I think that she found something but then she whirls around.

"I know you're a slob, but most people aren't!" she shoots back

I narrow my eyes, what does she know about my life? My dormitory could be the cleanest place on earth, why does keep inventing things about me, trying to make me a horrible person? Anger bubbles up in my stomach and I breathe in deeply.

"Let's hear little Miss Perfect with her hideous new haircut go on her tedious rant about how I'm the worst person on earth." I snarl

I smile triumphantly as her jaw drops. For a while she doesn't say anything, apparently in deep thought.

"Merlin, Potter, I knew you were bad, but not this bad. You're practically the new Bellatrix." she says coldly before making her way out. Fury and hatred erupts in my mind, pounding in me as I watch her push open the door. I'm not proud of what I did next. As in really ashamed. But all I could think of was how she had compared me to Bellatrix, one of the people I despised the most. She tortures muggle-borns and worships the You-Know-Who! Without thinking, I raised my wand, and shouted: "Densaugeo!" and out of it blasted a white light, blinding me. As it faded, I opened my eyes in shock and fear to see Evans howl in rage, clutching her growing teeth, almost become the size of a beaver.. My eyes widened as I realized what I had just done, I had hexed Evans! I hadn't done that in years!

"Shit. Uh, wait, there's a counterspell, right. Ugh, what is it?" I say frantically. She takes one last look at me with her teeth still growing and raises her wand swiftly. Before I can react, she casts a non-verbal spell, her eyes glinting in hatred her teeth still growing, now reaching the level of her waist. Suddenly boils appear on my arms, legs, face, some oozing a yellow substance I'm instantly scared of. I touch my face and cry out, I'm hideous and I don't even know the counterspell! I look to Evans in outrage, this was so much worse than growing teeth! For a moment she looks at me in content, her teeth reaching the floor, and dashes off, muttering:

"Good night Potter."

Meanwhile, even more boils are popping and becoming an horrid black. I pull on my Invisibility Cloak, nobody can see me like this. I have two options: go to the Hospital Wing and face awkward questions or try to look up the counterspell. I glance at the watch I got when I turned seventeen and my stomach does a flip, I'm supposed to meet Padfoot and Wormtail in front of the common room in fifteen minutes! What am I going to do? I'm starting to hyperventilate when I see a figure walking through the hall. I stand still, whoever they are, they won't be able to see me.

"Who's there?" a voice I recognized says quietly

My jaw drops, this voice definitely belongs to Emmeline Vance, a family friend who left Hogwarts a year ago! She's like my sister. I think she's training to become an auror. The last time I saw was when she came over this summer with her parents. But why is she at Hogwarts? I whip off my cloak, making her cry out in fright.

"James? What are you doing here and what happened to you?" she says, laughing at the sight of my boils.

"Girl troubles." I mutter, making her laugh even more.

"Oh, James… I thought you had a girlfriend now?" she asks, smiling

"Does Mum share my private life to everyone?" I groan.

"Oh, everybody knows, I think your Mum even told Millicent Bagnold when she came over for tea." she says smirking

"Merlin, even the Minister for Magic knows." I say rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, why are you here?" I ask, eager for a change of subject.

Emmeline's eyes darken and she looks uncomfortable.

"Well, if you really want to know… I'm here to find clues on Rodolphus Lestrange, about who he recruited while he was here. Mad-Eye sent me" she confides

I gape, why does she get to have such exciting undercover missions already. I'm definitely becoming an auror when I grow up.

"I know some people that are really interested in the Dark Arts. There's Bellatrix Black, Mulciber, Nott and Snape. Especially Snape." I tell her, eager to help

"Thanks James, but I need proof." she smiles and starts going away when I remember the boils on my body.

"Wait! Emmeline, can you take these boils off?" I ask desperately

"Sure." she laughs and raises her wand, muttering a spell I don't recognize. Instantly, all the boils disappear, leaving me triumphant as I appreciate having smooth skin gain.

"Thanks so much!" I tell her affectionately, as I hug her. I wave as she disappears into the darkness, leaving me alone. I walk back to my common room happily, and am almost there when a hand grabs my back. I whip around, getting my wand out of my robes before realizing the hand is Lizzie's. I sigh in relief.

"So, James, did you have fun with that girl, Emmeline?" she sneers, her eyes piercing me. I roll my eyes, I need a break!

"Don't worry Lizzie, she's like my sister." I say in what was meant to be a reassuring voice but instead came out as a croak. She narrows her eyes.

"Apparently you've been having girl troubles lately. Is it me, or some other girl?" she hisses, making me have goosebumps. Girls are terrifying…

"Seriously, Lizzie, you know I love you. There's no other girl in my life." I say, taking her in my arms.

"Really? You guys looked a bit too friendly over there…" she worries

"Don't worry, I would never look at another girl than you." I say as I kiss her.

"Really. Because you had a good time checking out Shelby Brown this afternoon." she snaps. My insides freeze. Sure, I had taken a walk with Shelby, but only as friends. What was she talking about?

"So is that what you do, spy on me day and night?" I say, irritated

"I was just worried, I love you so much." she says, kissing me again. I want to talk about this more, but it can wait, besides, I've got to join Padfoot and Wormtail. I try to slither out of her arms but she pulls me back.

"I know you wanted to hang out with the guys, but Remus is visiting his Grandmother again. Stay here, with me." she says softly. I clench my teeth together. Obviously, if I go, I'll upset Lizzie, but if I stay, I won't be able to help Moony, who really needs me. The moment I think about him going through his painful transformation once a month, I can see which choice I have to make.

"Sorry Lizzie, but the guys need me." I say, breaking out of her arms.

"I need you too. If you love me, stay with me." she gasps through her tears as she looks at me. I back away, leaving a crying, desperate girlfriend who's convinced I'm cheating is never a good idea. If I leave, she'll be devastated. Moony needs me though… I grind my teeth together, why couldn't this have happened on any other night of the year? Finally, I see a solution.

"Alright, I'll stay with you for thirty more minutes but then I really have to go." I say nervously. Lizzie looks slightly mollified, but still a bit angry. I'm going to have to buy her a lot of presents to make up for this. She kisses me, and I wrap her in my sturdy arms once more.

"I need to go now, it's been thirty minutes." I say, getting up. Lizzie looks disappointed but doesn't say anything. I run to the common room, where I see Padfoot and Wormtail waiting for me outside the sleeping Fat Lady, arms crossed.

"Why are so late?" Wormtail asks, pulling on the invisibility cloak.

"I tell you later." I mutter.

"Dude, you're a mess. Your hair's even more messy than normal, you got lipstick smears on your cheeks and a boil on your arm. I curse, trying to wipe off the lipstick and replicate Emmeline's spell to get rid of the boil. Thankfully, it works.

"Did rounds with Evans go a bit too well?" Sirius smirks as I groan.

"No, I ran into Lizzie." I say.

"Where's Evans anyway?" Peter asks, looking around. I choose not to answer. Together, we creep out of the castle and in the grounds, towards the Whomping Willow. As I transform into a stag, I can feel all my problems melting way like snow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't post last week and the week before that. I was sick then my laptop broke. I hope you like this chapter and please review! Reviews will get me to write the story faster and post more.**

Alice Prewett

"You dropped your quill, Alice." he breathed, his eyes dazzling me.

"Oh, sorry, Frank. Thanks." I responded breezily, flashing him a shiny smile while casually flipping my hair, looking absurdly beautiful.

"It's alright. Alice, I have something really important to tell you." he said, his eyes smoldering, slowly touching my hand.

"You can tell me anything you want." I responded, breathing in his heavenly scent.

"Have I mentioned how I'm deeply and irrevocably in love with you, Alice Caitlin Prewett?" he declared, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh, Frank. Why did you wait so long?" I murmured, tiptoeing to kiss him. His fiery lips meet mine as his arms pull me closer.

I stumble out of my reverie and am disappointed to find I'm not in Frank's arms, I'm actually in my bed, hugging my pillow. I sigh, will this moment ever happen? That's how the incident yesterday afternoon should have happened. It was destined to happen that way. Except I messed everything up, like usual. This is how it actually happened:

( A day earlier, in the Greenhouses )

Alice was very focused on a dangerous activity that could hurt her if she wasn't careful. She was dealing with the venomous flowers and biting saplings. Not that she minded. Not at all. Herbology was her favorite subject, so when Professor Sprout had asked for a volunteer to sort out the possibly fatal plants while the class engaged in different activities, naturally, Alice had volunteered. Though Herbology was usually considered as an unimportant subject, Alice loved it. Her dream was to have a job where she could study new species of plants all day later on. Alice snapped on her dragonhide gloves and grabbed a struggling plant, turning it over to see what it was.

"Excuse me?" a voice murmured from behind her, causing Alice to jump, knocking the plants everywhere, accidentally flinging the venomous plant she was holding into the speaker's face. She heard the speaker cry out in pain, trying to get the plants off of him, grumbling. Exasperated, Alice turned around.

"Watch where you're going, will you? Now I'll have to start again." Alice drawled, her eyes widening as she realized who the speaker was.

"Just trying to tell you you dropped your quill, Amanda." Frank muttered, blushing slightly.

"Oh...wow. Um, thanks? Amanda name is though not." Alice said wildly, cringing.

"And so your name is?" Frank said as he frowned.

Suddenly the name Alice was horribly boring. Frank deserved a better name, right?

"Justine. Justine Leandres." replied Alice faintly

"Oh, wow. Uh, I didn't know a Justine went here. Anyway, I have to go. Bye." Frank said, frowning slightly as he returned to his friends, who were currently having a Stinksnap fight.

( Present )

I rubbed my face and groan, making Mary stir, she's an exceptionally light sleeper. The boy of my dreams thinks my name is Justine Leandres! What had happened? Usually I'm pretty outgoing and confident, though not as much as Marlene. I can still handle presentations or getting scolded in class, I'm not afraid of what people think of me. Wait. Let me correct that statement. I'm not afraid of what people other than Frank think of me. It has to be those eyes. Those dazzling blue eyes… I sigh as I shake the thoughts from my head and stumble out of bed to take a shower. The girls are going to stay asleep for a few more hours, I'm the only one of my dormitory who wakes up before eleven on Saturday mornings. I glance at my watch, it's half past seven. I should get ready to go down and eat with my favorite breakfast buddy, Dorcas Meadowes. In first year, we were only fellow Gryffindors, but then we realized that we were both the only girl of our dormitories that wake up early. From then and on, we've had breakfast together every day. She's become one of my best friends. Dorcas is in my house and year, but she got quite unlucky with her dormitory group. While I ended up with my future best friends, she got Eugenia Kirby, Elizabeth Fawley and Ariane Desrosiers, the three worst bitches in Gryffindor. Fawley specialises in being extremely stuck-up and bitchy with girls, but knows how to clean up her act for guys like her boyfriend, James Potter. Kirby is clingy and fake and can date up to eight boys in a week. Desrosiers might be the worst one, she only thinks about herself and acts like she's the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. She actually does kind of have a point there, she's tall, beautiful, has the sort of beauty all the best models have, paired with blue-gray piercing eyes. She's also French, which makes boys go crazy about her for some reason… I actually think she's part Veela… Anyway, the only decent person in Dorcas's dormitory is Hestia Jones, her best friend. Hestia is a quiet but lively short girl who has very long hair. In some ways, she's Dorcas's opposite. Dorcas is outgoing, confident, funny girl who has short brown hair usually pulled into a messy bun paired with her signature fuchsia lipstick. They hang out with us most of the time, and also with Diggory's group, which I can't understand because to me, those guys are as fake and genetic as it gets. But to each her own…

"Hey Ally, you're two minutes and thirty seven seconds late. That'll be two pancakes." Dorcas smirks as she checks her watch smugly. I smile, Dorcas is one of the few people that call Ally. I feint disappointment as shake my head.

"No way, Dorky, those pancakes are mine. Besides, your watch is backwards." I say, quickly casting a spell that makes the arrows on her golden watch stop.

"Ally! Put it back!" Dorcas says pouting playfully.

"No idea what the counterspell is." I laugh lightly as I lead her into the Great Hall. I revel in delight as I smell the usual rich flavors: bacon, maple syrup, waffles and more.

"Ugh, now I'll have to ask Amelia what it is. Finding her is going to be hard, convincing her to tell me the spell is going to be worse." Dorcas sighs, shaking her head as I smirk. Amelia is without a doubt the most intelligent witch in our year, but she doesn't have time for anyone, especially people who need her intelligence. I respond and we talk for a while before someone slides next to me, joining in the conversation. Surprised, I turn my head and am delighted to see Benjy Fenwick.

"Merlin! Benjy, I can't believe you're back!" I squeal as Dorcas's jaw drops.

"That's right! France was amazing, though Beauxbatons wasn't really my thing." he said good-naturedly, wrapping me then Dorcas into a bone-crushing hug. I gazed at him, trying to see if he had changed during his six-month exchange at Beauxbatons. He still had the same wind swept blond hair, and his boyish smile paired with his innocent eyes remained, even though he looked different, older.

"Meet any pretty French girls?" Dorcas inquired, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"Sadly no, I guess I'll have to stick with you for now." Benjy joked, pulling her into a passionate kiss. I grinned, Benjy and Dorcas had been going out for few months before Benjy went away for his exchange. Though they had visited and owled each other the entire time, but I know the six month break had been hard on both of them. I heard an obnoxious clearing of throat behind, causing Dorcas and Benjy to break apart, blushing.

"Looks like the two lovebirds are back together. Nice to see you again, mate." Sirius joked as he nodded toward Benjy.

"Yeah, the dorm wasn't the same without you, who was going to do our laundry?" James laughed as he joined in.

"What was France like?" asked Peter.

I exchanged a pointed look with Dorcas, this was a Marauder invasion, though Remus was missing. Not that we minded the Marauders, just that we weren't supposed to be talking to James after the incident where he insulted Lily by putting nasty messages in her room.

"How's it going? That pancake looks too good for you to eat." Sirius smirked as he snatched my last pancake and gobbled it.

"Hey! I was still hungry!" I complained as Benjy hugged his best friend, Matt Haden. Sirius yawned and went back to talking to Peter.

"Hey Alice, hey Dorcas. Have you guys seen Lily?" James asked hesitantly. Dorcas and I kept eating our breakfast without a response, we weren't going to let go of our grudge that easily.

"Come on, guys! Please believe me! I would never do that to Lily. You can't hold this grudge forever" James rolled his eyes. Dorcas and I hesitated before both blurting out:

"Fine." This grudge had lasted too long anyway, I hope Lily won't be angry.

"Lily's probably still sleeping, she's not an early bird like Dorcas and I." I said, frowning at James. Why did he need Lily?

"Early? Please. I woke up at six to go running." James reported, showing his toned abs. I rolled my eyes, boys can be so stupid sometimes.

"Hey guys. Where's the food?" yawned a tired Marlene as she rubbed her messy blond hair.

"Said every person ever." James laughed.

"That's not how you greet someone like me! Good morning majestically hot and drool-worthy Sirius Black is a better choice." Sirius pouted.

"Aw, shut it." Marlene said tiredly as she grabbed an apple.

"Someone's not in a good mood today." James said lightly.

"Spent all night awake hearing Lila Greengrass sniffling. That girl has got to get a life." said Marlene in frustration.

"Greengrass? What happened to her?" I inquired. I had once been partnered up with her in a Charms project. She's the worst procrastinator I've ever seen.

"Her boyfriend Albert Macmillan dumped her yesterday for Louise Reynolds." Dorcas said, popping a cashew into her mouth. I winced and said:

"Poor girl."

"Yeah, not really. I caught her cheating on Albert with John Finnigan the other day." Dorcas replied. Sirius whistled and groaned:

"I guess she deserved it then."

"Well Albert's not completely innocent either. He and Kirby were shagging last week." Dorcas reported as Marlene and I made a face. She had the opinion about Kirby as I did.

"What a great relationship." Peter said sarcastically as he grabbed a waffle.

"How do you know all of this?" asked a bewildered James Potter.

"She just does. She's been our most reliable gossip source since first year." I smirked.

"There's a lot of things emotional girls will tell you in bathrooms." Dorcas said cheekily.

"Yeah, not worth it." cringed Sirius.

"You can't handle girls that show any emotion." Marlene accused as Dorcas, Peter, James and I nodded our heads vigorously.

"Hey, I like girls for two things only: snogging and shagging." Sirius joked, making me gag. I don't get why any girl would want such a prat.

"You are so immature." Marlene shook her head in exasperation.

"Said the girl who cried the other day because she got a P." Sirius said smugly, dodging the apple that Marlene had thrown at him. I sighed, Marlene hated having bad grades.

"Anyway, Quidditch tryouts are today, so if you want to be part of the team…" James announced.

"Prat. You know I'll beat the hell out of all the competition out there. Even you." Marlene responded while laughing.

"Even me? No way!" James said, pretending to be wounded.

"It's on!" Marlene said evilly, racing with James to the Quidditch Pitch. We laughed, then I left Dorcas with Hestia, who had just arrived, and went to the dormitory to make one of the girls watch tryouts with me. I knew Lily would go, she absolutely loves watching Quidditch. She's a huge fan. Getting the other girls to come will be harder. Tanya gets bored and Mary always says she has something more important to do. I know they'll come eventually, they still want to watch Marlene "beat the hell out of all the competition". I open the door and find Mary talking to Tanya while brushing her long hair, slowly making a braid.

"Hey guys. Where's Lily?" I ask, searching for the familiar redhead in the room.

"I almost thought you wanted to say hello to us." snorted Mary.

"We thought she was with you guys, she wasn't there when we woke up." Tanya frowned, gesturing to herself and Mary.

"That's weird… Maybe she's at the library?" I thought out loud.

"No way. Lily's uptight, but no one goes to the library on a Saturday morning." Mary laughed.

"Then where else?" I ask, getting worried.

"Maybe she's with Snape." Tanya suggested quietly. I groaned with Mary. Of course she was with him. Where else? Since they had become friends again, they didn't see each other much, the only thing they did was go to the library together. Maybe Lily had wanted to spend the morning with her childhood friend. I couldn't do anything about it. Marlene wouldn't be happy to hear about this. I guess now all I left to do is to attempt to get Mary and Tanya to go to the tryouts.

I skipped down the halls happily as I adjusted my Gryffindors scarf. Tryouts were starting in ten minutes and both Mary and Tanya said they could go! I guess they decided that watching a little bit of Quidditch couldn't hurt them. All I have to do now is go to the pitch and ignore the obvious glares I'm getting from the Slytherin team. I'm going past the Hospital Wing when I see a flash of graying hair and a voice I recognize. Frowning, I come closer and am surprised to see Remus talking to Madam Pomfrey! That's weird, I thought James and Sirius said he was visiting his aunt. Intrigued, I leaned closer, trying to hear snippets of their conversation.

"Please, I need to be there, James is the Captain and Sirius is the beater!"

"Absolutely not. I'm not letting you out of my sight, not in this state."

"I'm fine!"

"Look at yourself, you've got scratches all over your body and you've caught a cold."

"I've had worse. PLease let me go, just this time!"

"Oh alright! Now get out of here before I change my mind!"

I then heard Remus getting out of his bed eagerly and running towards the door. Before I could move, he pushed it open vigorously, knocking me hard in the nose. I cursed in pain as I tried to make the blood stop dripping off of it. Remus looked shocked.

"Merlin! I'm so sorry Alice, here let me fix your nose for you." he said, raising his wand.

" _Episkey_ " he continued, making my nose crack into place.

"Thanks." I said weakly, trying to wipe the blood off my robes.

"Why were you in front of the Hospital Wing?" he asked, walking with me to the pitch.

"I heard you and Madam Pomfrey talking." I said honestly. I saw Remus stiffen slightly and ask a bit more nervously:

"Is that so? What did you hear?"

"What happened to you? Did you get hurt while visiting my aunt?" I asked bluntly, making him look at his feet anxiously.

"I… splinched on the way back." he said slowly.

"You were best student of our apparition class, Remus. You're going to have to tell me the truth." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's true! That's why I don't want anyone to know. Nobody splinches anymore!" he pleaded. I was about to retort something back, knowing that he was lying, when a distraction came in the form of Lily Evans. She looked sullen and had dark circles under her eyes. When she saw Remus and I, she brightened up a bit and walked over to us.

"Hey Lils. What's wrong?" I asked, noting how she frowned slightly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." she answered absentmindedly, playing with her hair. I rolled my eyes, why was everyone so keen on lying to me today?

"Sure… You look tired and unhappy. Why are you lying to us?" I asked bluntly, demanding a proper answer.

"Leave her alone, alright? Everyone has bad days." Remus snapped, finally having spoken up. Lily and I both looked at him in surprise, Remus was usually kind and patient.

"I feel like I'm talking to two mounds of stone here! What is wrong with everyone today?" I exploded, glaring at Lily and Remus. They both looked apologetic, and Lily cleared her throat.

"Sorry Ally, just… rounds didn't go well last night." Lily finished, cringing.

"Oh, I'm sorry… What happened?" I asked, knowing that James had probably pissed her off big-time.

"Did James do anything?" Remus asked worriedly.

" I'll tell you guys later, besides, it's time for tryouts!" Lily exclaimed, looking at her watch. She dropped her school bag to the floor and took out a Gryffindor scarf, five red flags and a giant banner.

"You brought all of that for tryouts? Now I'm scared of what you've got planned for the matches." Remus snorted as I lead them through the halls, toward the pitch.

"House spirit always helps. It'll make Marlene fly better." Lily said confidently.

"Like Marlene has any chance of not coming back to the team this year. She's been in it since 3rd year!" I said, proud of my talented best friend.

"Come on guys, we're going to miss the beginning." I said cheerfully, racing with them to the pitch. When we arrived, we were all laughing and pink-faced. Lily was clutching her sides, bursting with laughter as she had arrived last. She had never been very athletic. I slung my arms around Lily and Remus and went to join Hestia, Dorcas, Tanya, Peter and Mary on the stands. I laughed as I saw James trying to assemble all hoards of people that wanted to try out. He separated them all into groups.

"Oi! Get back into your group or I'll hex your arms off!" he yelled at some people hoping to fly first. Even though I know almost nothing about Quidditch, I could tell that some people were dreadful.

"Most of the people here look like they've never touched a broom before." Lily huffed.

I nodded, rolling my eyes as yet another 1rst year failed to get on his broom.

"Good luck Jamie!" I heard a voice yell. I turned my head, expecting to see Elizabeth Fawley, James's girlfriend, but was surprised to see it was actually Shelby Brown. I saw Elizabeth shoot her a glare and rolled my eyes. Some girls at Hogwarts could be so petty.

Two hours later, Remus had fallen asleep, Mary and Tanya were doing their homework, Peter was eating, I was painting my nails, and even Lily was reading a book. Most people had gone, James almost had a complete team. He had welcomed back to the team my two younger brothers, Fabian and Gideon, as beaters. He had found a new Seeker in 3rd year named Hailey Park, who had excellent eyesight. He also found a new keeper, a burly 5th year named Jonathan Wood, who loved Quidditch more than James, and that was saying something. After welcoming Sirius back as a Chaser, he only had to find one more person, probably Marlene. He called her up and had her fly around the pitch, dodge Bludgers and throw the Quaffle into the different hoops. The whole time, she was smirking and James and her were making jokes. They were pretty close, their families both knew each other quite well. Marlene visited James every summer. I clapped along with my friends as Marlene dodged another Bludger and scored a goal. She soared higher and higher, pulling dangerous but impressive stunts to amaze the crowd. Most people trying out looked at her in jealousy, there wasn't a doubt she was going to be welcomed back into the team. Then something strange happened. Marlene's broomstick began to buck,almost throwing her off. Confused, Marlene tried to get it back in position only for it to fly higher without her touching it. Her expression of amusements had turned into one of sheer terror.

"Marlene! Come down! There's something wrong with your broom!" James shouted.

"You think I haven't noticed? I'm trying to come down, it just won't let me!" Marlene yelled. Then she screamed as her broom threw her off, and managed to grab it with one hand. If she let go, she'd break all her bones. Everyone stood up, trying to yell instructions to calm Marlene down and try to get her back on her broom.

"Let go! I'll catch you!" James said, raising his arms. Even though Marlene was very high in the air, I could still see her rolling her eyes.

"I'm not doing that! What about my broom?" she yelled.

"What about it?" James asked.

"It'll fly away!"

"I'll buy you a new one!"

"No way!"

With an air of resignation, James jumped on his broom and flew to Marlene's location. Before she could get on his broom, her broomstick threw her off, making her let go and drop hundreds of meters. James gaped as he urgently tried to catch up with her, but failed. Everyone was screaming and tried to catch Marlene as she fell. The Lily stood up and shouted:

" _MOLLIARE_!"

Marlene stopped a few meters above the ground and slided down painlessly. She looked scared but relieved as she hugged Lily tightly.

"I'm buying you chocolates until the end of the year." she said affectionately. James hung back nervously as he thanked Lily quickly before appointing Marlene as Chaser. A lot of the people who had been hoping to try out weren't happy, they hadn't even gotten to fly.

"She fell off her broomstick! Why should she become Chaser?" one asked.

I looked up to the sky to find Marlene's broom and saw that James had retrieved it.

"It got cursed." he said worriedly.

"It looks alright now." Marlene said nervously.

Behind the stands, as we walked to eat lung in the Great Hall, I spotted Mulciber and Nott laughing loudly. My eyes narrowed.


End file.
